


Shoot Your Shot

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Body Worship, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kink Shaming, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Voyeurism, praising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: Gavin Reed had always been exceptionally interesting. Not the kind of interesting that a first date would supply, with all the sappy details and heart shaped eyes. The kind of interesting that would lure a curious onlooker to the sound of a car crash.Ever since he’d managed on his own all he could remember was being independent. He bought his own shit, made his own food - no matter how tastelessness -, wiped his own ass, jerked off a hard one in the mornings, and on occasion to someone else.Gavin wasn’t one to get blackout drunk, but when he wanted to get plastered and fucked up against the nearest sturdy object, he wouldn’t turn down buying a few drinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, Ayh here! I haven't done smut in a while, and I've recently been devouring Detroit: Become Human content like crazy. I love the game, not so much the developer for queerbaiting, but I enjoyed writing this. Gave me a break from the usual stuff I'm writing. I've been thinking of turning this into a story, instead of just a one shot, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy this wholesome content finished over three days of sudden rain and sunshine. :) Any typos, my bad. Hope you get a laugh somewhere in there. :) Comment if you'd like, leave kudos, do as you please. Take care. 
> 
> By the way, I liked the name "Jack" for the RK900, don't ask why, I don't know. So his name is Jack. :) Sorry.

Gavin Reed had always been exceptionally interesting. Not the kind of interesting that a first date would supply, with all the sappy details and heart shaped eyes. The kind of interesting that would lure a curious onlooker to the sound of a car crash. It would get people looking, but they wouldn’t step any closer because of personal boundaries.

If someone were to describe Gavin Reed from an enthusiastic approach, they would say he was sharp, straight to the point, and pleasant-enough. From a co-worker’s experience, they would say he was dead in the eyes every morning over a cup of black coffee, brooding like his life depended on being a depressive mess. Either that or he was like a delayed firecracker, his fuse was visible lit at all times but without a doubt anyone who probed him with the nearest ten foot stick would get the heat. 

Gavin Reed was a little messed up in the head. 

Yeah, he had anger issues, and he was reluctant to do work that involved a heavy workload. To be honest, he was a grungy teenager who’d grown into their adult body and never stopped hating the world. He smoked two packs a day, tops, and downed two bottles of Hennessy in a month - of course, one at the beginning and one at the end. 

Ever since he’d managed on his own all he could remember was being independent. He bought his own shit, made his own food - no matter the tastelessness -, wiped his own ass, jerked off a hard one in the mornings, and on occasion to someone else. At the sad age of twenty eight, he wasn’t getting any younger. He’d just renewed his gun license for the eighth year of owning one and thought he deserved a little show for it. Bought himself a good bottle of Jack Daniels, tough on the tongue, and dry in the throat, but good. 

Drank the bottle down, and shot a text to the closest person he could call a friend.  _ Drinks on me at the Pub. _

Gavin wasn’t one to get blackout drunk, but when he wanted to get plastered and fucked up against the nearest sturdy object, he wouldn’t turn down buying a few drinks. He couldn’t count on Hank being a designated driver, Hank liked a few too many drinks in his system, and Luke liked margaritas (even after some homophobic pricks at the precinct called him gay for it, but wouldn’t touch it because it contained a lot more alcohol than any beer they had at hand. It was a disaster waiting to happen). Jaliyah would go for a hard soda and nothing more, so she was their driver. Or at least the most conscious one to order them a taxi.

By the time they came around to grab him, Gavin was already swaying in his steps. He wore his leather jacket, a dark V-neck underneath, and some comfortable but snug jeans. He couldn’t find any other ones, so he settled for them, but he was already regretting the choice. The jeans were too snug to his dick, and sitting still in the back row of a car wasn’t any better. His man spread was accentuated. The other men in the back row did not agree with this. 

When they pulled up to the rather packed pub, they poured out of the car like goo, or more so Gavin did. Jaliyah wasn’t one for touching people very often, but she made sure to pull Gavin around as if he didn’t weight 230 pounds. For a petite young woman, top of her class, her grip was pretty painful. She got him up the steps of the pub and into the thick air of the bar, the neon lights flashing in Gavin’s eyes too brightly. He could already feel himself sobering up, and he didn’t like it. He wanted whiskey on his tongue, and a mouth on his dick. 

He felt dizzy just thinking about it, maybe even a fraction of a second he’d been even a little too excited on the thought. His dick seemed to think so as it pressed against the zipper of his jeans, how uncomfortable he was feeling. 

“First rounds on Gavin.” Hank called out, clapping him roughly on the back, and ordering three shots of whiskey each for the group (who weren’t drinking wine coolers). This wasn’t even the beginning, this was the free trial before signing up for it.

Gavin knocked back all three in competition, his hot-headed personality kicking it. He flipped them over, and let out a winning smirk to the trio to his right, Jaliyah sitting calm and collected to his left. Jaliyah was always social, she’d become friendly with the girl beside her and her blue headed girlfriend. 

Gavin let out a winning holler, and ordered another round of shots for the crew. Now it had become a known competition, Luke counted down, and at three they downed their drinks simultaneously. Gavin slammed his last glass down just before Hank, who was just before Luke, and they let out a slur of laughter. It wouldn’t take them long to catch up to Gavin’s alcohol level. He could see straight, but he couldn’t walk as straight as he hoped. His motor functions were good enough for pool.

They wandered over to the pool tables, waiting for one to clear for them, and they were at it. Luke had a mean swing in baseball, but Gavin had calculations down to the T in pool. He began to get a little cocky when he got all his balls into the holes except for one. 

His swagger was catching the attention of a couple of attendants across the way, playing their own game just a table over. At this point, Gavin was down a bottle of Jack Daniels, nine shots, and two won rounds of pool. He was up against Jaliyah, who had a mean score up against him. 

“You’re shit at this game.” Gavin tried, but it wouldn’t diminish her confidence. She grew up around three brothers, she knew when she was being called out in disrespect and when she being harassed because of lost pride. 

She laughed, easing in on the white ball, “That’s not what my score says. I have three balls on the table, how many do you have?”

“Please, babe, I’ve got more balls than you’ll ever have.”

“That’s not something to be proud of when you’re in a losing battle.” She scoffed, just missing her mark. 

Gavin hissed, “I think it is,” he shot his ball into the hole she had been attempting, and smiled to her, “I think the tables have just turned.” Shot after shot, his winning streak just kept getting better. One ball left, he took the shot - his solid ball shot off, and the white one fell into the hole. 

He stood in loss. 

Jaliyah smirked, “What was that about a winning streak?” She passed him by, batting his butt with the end of the pool stick, and collecting the rack back together on the table. 

“Don’t hit him too hard, he might like it.” Luke joked, and it got a laugh out of all three of them.

“Oh, fuck you. All of you.” He glared, “I’m grabbing more drinks.” Putting his stick down, he started for the bar. 

As uneasily as he went, he met the bar counter, ordering another round of shots. Turning with the tray in hand and turning back around was a little harder to do. From a distance he could see the siding table had merged to their table, speaking with Hank and Jaliyah in a friendly, smiling manner. Gavin put the tray down before he could drop it, Luke already seizing a shot from it. 

“Gavin, this is our new founded friend.” Jaliyah smiled, pointing to the stranger. “This is Gavin.”

Gavin looked up meeting the eyes of a blue eyed beauty killer. The man in front of him screamed alpha, he was a wolf no doubt, and he could step over Gavin any day so he wouldn’t step into a puddle, and Gavin wouldn’t protest. He wouldn’t mind being impaled on his dick any  _ hour _ . 

The brute of a man stuck his hand out, long fingers to add to Gavin’s mental spank bank. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gavin.” And he smirked. He didn’t smile,  _ no,  _ that cocky asshole  _ smirked  _ and gave a good wink as a measure. He was good,  _ real  _ good. 

Gavin glanced to his hand, giving a firm handshake, and nodded. “And you are?” He asked, his voice sounding uninterested. He needed to sound nonchalant, not like he wanted to drop down on his knees to his very commands in a stingy place like the bar restroom. 

“Jack.” He said, giving one firm squeeze of Gavin’s hand, and Gavin hadn’t noticed it (or tried not to) but Jack’s hand almost completely engulfed his. 

The smug bastard had him right where he needed him, and dropped their hands when  _ he  _ felt like it. 

“Jack and his friends were talking, and they want to make a bet with us.” Jaliyah smirked. 

Jack eyed her with that award winning smirk. 

“What about it?” Gavin grabbed a shot.

Luke already at it with one in hand, “If Jack wins at pool, we buy them drinks.” 

“Fuck no.”

“If we lose, we buy you drinks.” Jack stated, watching Gavin. 

Gavin could’ve sworn the karaoke station a few feet from the pool area started playing the backtrack of Britney Spears’  _ Gimme More  _ out of pure destiny. “So let me get this straight,” he squared up to Jack, both holding a pool stick in hand now, “if I win, you buy us drinks.”

Jack puckered his lips, tempting but he was suppressing a smirk.

“If there’s some odd chance that we lose,” Gavin paused, “We have to buy you drinks.”

“I was told  _ you  _ were buying drinks for your friends.” Jack glanced to the three who were seizing the remaining shots from the tray in Jaliyah’s hand, she was just the tender supplying their addiction with a smile.

“Is that so?”

Jack smirked, “So do we have a deal then? I mean, it’s all in fair fun. No one’s really getting hurt here. Just wallets.” He leaned both hands on the top of the pool stick, which was substantially smaller than he was. He was taller than Gavin, had wider shoulders, and by God Gavin was sure He blessed him with a big dick too. He hadn’t looked yet, but Jack probably had a package worth diving in for. 

Gavin scoffed, if he wasn’t winning the game, he was definitely shooting his shot to get a piece of Jack’s ass. He stepped away and huffed, “Whatever, you’re on, dipshit.” 

Jack pressed his tongue up against the top row of his teeth while smirking, and Gavin had never seen such a hot sight. He rolled the sleeves up of his stupid black turtleneck, and leaned over setting up the rack. He glanced to Gavin pulling the liner away and put it back on the small hanger, “Rock, paper, scissors for the first shot?” He teased.

“Ladies first.” Gavin insisted, gesturing forward. 

It may have been the worst idea Gavin put in the open, Jack took his stance on the long end of the table. The balls took their directions, five found their home in the slots, and it was more than Gavin had ever in an opening shot. 

“Pick your pattern.” Jack insisted. 

Gavin gestured out, “I don’t care.”

Jack shrugged, “Alright.” He waved his own hand and stepped aside. “Your shot.” 

Gavin took the reigns now, he stood right where Jack had been, and he settled aside to make room for him. Gavin wouldn’t admit it to anyone, maybe not even himself, but he would try to get into the guy’s pants because there was a one out of 750,000 chance that they’d ever meet again. Gavin had never met another one of his one night stands in the entirety of the decade he’d been dating, more than half of them he’d topped, and just a smaller fraction he’d been the one to be mounted. It was a rarity but he was hoping Jack was willing to do all the work tonight. 

Gavin leaned over the table like he had a mission, he didn’t want to pay for drinks, but he didn’t want to lose. Whichever got him laid, he was down for though. He shot in three balls before he failed on the last, and Jack stood back up. He’d been speaking with his friends that hadn’t been introduced, and they didn’t seem like they really wanted to be.

One of them sported two different colored eyes, which if anyone asked Gavin was pretty hot too. Beside him a blonde guy sat, practically attached to the heterochromia guy’s arm. He watched him with heart eyes, and a smile that could melt metal. Beside them was a rough looking woman with her hair up in a braid. She was already down three beers and didn’t slur once - Gavin liked her attitude. 

Gavin hadn’t noticed that Jack was nearing a little too close to victory, he stood on the other side of the table, his fingers deftly working on aiming on the white ball properly, his thumb up off the table. He was hitting straight for the hole just in front of Gavin, a straight shot in, and with that he looked to Gavin under his lashes with a smirk before arching his back up, and rounded the corner of the table to shoot again. 

The little fucker was winning. 

Gavin couldn’t have that. 

Jack came to his last striped ball, and his friends sat back in content with the taste of paid drinks. He leaned behind the white ball, his shirt stretched over the expanse of his back, shoulders outlining distinctly. An offbeat backtrack began playing from the lonely karaoke machine and anyone in the gay culture would recognize it to be _ Promiscuous.  _ Gavin’s eyes outlined Jack’s back, his arms straining against the black turtleneck long sleeves, bunched up at his elbows, his ass just doing wonders in those pants. Gavin wouldn’t lie if he was caught leaning back just a little to get a view of it. 

Jack turned his attention to Gavin, making sure he was looking to his winning shot but instead he was looking elsewhere. That elsewhere being his ass. Jack smirked, and admired Gavin’s form while he stood oblivious. His eyes raked down that firm frame of Gavin’s, his V-neck clinging to the wide frame of his shoulders, and just a little further down Jack eyed the very firm,  _ very  _ noticeable package Gavin was sporting. Pressing up against the zipper of his jeans, he was a delight all wrapped up in jeans supporting all the right places. 

Jack took his shot and his calculated hit knocked the white ball just in front of the solid ball, waiting to be backed into the corner. 

Gavin looked back and Jack stood up, “You turn.” He hummed, taking a swig of his beer resting in the lap of the resting-bitch-faced girl friend of his. 

Gavin stepped up to the plate, he gave a smug ass look, and shot his ball into the slot. One last ball, and he’d win for sure. Aimlessly he took his shot aiming for the corner, but he’d forfeited his own turn. Not only did his ball roll off across the table, but he pushed Jack’s ball in,  _ and  _ the white ball after it. 

Gavin stood in distraught.

Jack’s friends gave a wail of excitement to drinks, Luke shaking his head in disappointment, Hank minding his own business counting the dust he could see falling from the pool light, and Jaliyah was already fishing out a twenty dollar bill from the wallet Gavin handed her. She was the key master, wallet detainer, and parent of the group. She got to return the happy drunks to their homes at the end of the day. 

Jack snatched the twenty dollar bill, being sure to press it to his lip, and gaze at Gavin while turning to his friends. The blonde took the bill, seemingly his Heterochromia eyed boyfriend groped his back like a leech releasing its host, and he slunk to the bar. Gavin was set in a mode of annoyance and distrust. 

Jack made sure to lean against the pool table, teetering on teasing Gavin, and seducing him then and there in front of his friends. He licked his lips and Gavin watched the muscle slide across his bottom lip. “It was a good game.” He cocked an eyebrow at him, “Another round?”

Gavin glared at him, “Fuck off.” 

He only smirked wider and looked to his blonde friend coming back. “I never introduced you to my friends.” He said, “This is Simon,” he cupped the blonde’s back as he served drinks to his boyfriend and friend. 

“Nice to meet’cha.” Simon smiled.

“This is Markus, his boyfriend, and our prized friend - North.” He smiled.

“Nice to meet you all.” Luke practically sung when he was offered a shot by Simon, “Thank you.”

Simon offered the others shots as well, and turned to Gavin with the last shot. “We should’ve warned you about Jack, he makes everything a competition when it comes to games. Name anything and I’m pretty sure he’s good at it.” He smiled.

Gavin took the shot with much reluctance, and glared in Jack’s direction. 

Jack drank back his shot with his friends, and Gavin watched his throat contract around the swallow. His lips wet with whiskey, and he took a slow drag of his tongue to wipe it clean. Gavin shifted in his seat, suddenly too warm to sit still, and he tried to nonchalantly shift his dick in the uncomfortable fortress of his jeans. It was doing no good to hide it because his movement was being tracked by Jack like he was a damn motion capture surveillance. If they could, Jack’s eyes would be burning holes in Gavin’s dick. 

He gave a satisfied smirk and turned to Markus’ impending questions. 

The two groups seemed to be on the mend, and Gavin couldn’t be more sick. He excused himself so he could take a leak, and he couldn’t be any harder than he was. Even taking a piss he was humming with pleasure, just to get a hand around the thing was relief. He felt like a hose left on, a kink somewhere in the line, the nozzle dribbling with water. Tucking himself back into his jeans, he washed his hands in the stingy sink, and looked in the mirror when someone entered to head to the urinals. 

He dried his hands on his pants and pulled the door open, submerged back into the pub air, and suffocating with heat. He ran a hand through his hair, and took for the bar. Asking for a glass of whiskey this time, he wanted that pool of heat in his stomach to go away, the uneasy clenching of his pelvis muscles every time he thought about something obscene to do with his new found competition. The moment the glass was in his hands, a five dollar bill was pressed into the counter, and Gavin met the face attached to the body who was hoarding his space. 

He wasn’t surprised to meet blue eyes. 

“I’ve got it.” He insisted, and smirked. That sly sonovabitch. 

Gavin scoffed, leaning into the bar, and eyeing his drink. 

“Your friends said you vanished suddenly, they got worried about you.”

“I went to the bathroom,” he growled, “What do they want to do? Shake it for me?” He joked. What if Jack-  _ stop.  _

“You have a strange way of expressing your words.” He said, “It’s almost as if you hate the world?” He raised an eyebrow.

Gavin noticed he hadn’t moved away from him, still suffocating him with the smell of his cologne and whiskey on his breath. “Where’d you get that idea?” He scoffed.

Meeting his eyes wasn’t an option anymore, his blue eyes were too bright, too void-like. Jack glanced back to their joined group, and leaned even closer. His elbow almost taking out his drink. “You know, one day you might piss off the wrong person with a tone like that. What would the girl who likes you think?”

“Tough luck.”

Jack watched him like a prey watches movement as he raised his glass to his lips, and took a swig of the whiskey. Ice cube pelting him in the face before falling back to the bottom of the glass. “So, are you just here with friends or should I expect someone to come rushing in to save you like a damsel in distress?” He sighed.

“What’s it to you?”

“It could do you some good to be a little nicer to me, you know.” Jack warned. 

“Blow me.” He retorted, chugging down his whiskey.

He didn’t expect Jack to hone in to his words, press his hand into Gavin’s thigh so close to his pelvic bone. His fingers burned through the jean of Gavin’s pants, and he could feel every long finger prominently on his thigh. The cup lowered gently from Gavin’s lips, and Jack leaned ever closer to him. He was so close that Gavin could count every individual freckle and eyelash on his face. 

Jack raised an eyebrow in perfection, the corner of his lip tipped up in a smirk, and his breath fanning over Gavin’s parted lips. “That’s an offer I’m willing to take up.”

It sounded so smooth over his lips, and Gavin wanted to swallow him whole. He felt like he was burning from within, Jack’s hand on his thigh giving a firm squeeze before he looked over his shoulder to their conjoined group and back. He was giving Gavin bedroom eyes, and they haven’t even stared anything. 

“I’ll go get your things, and you meet me outside.” He said. 

Without another instruction, he turned away and the heat from his body was gone. He made a direct line to the table, explaining how Gavin had met his limit, and told Jack to bring him and his things home. To assure he was in safe hands, the heroic figure Jack stepped up to bring him all the way. 

All the way home wasn’t the scenario Gavin was looking for, he didn’t even know if he could make it past the door. He’d managed just in time for the door to come open and others joining the pub, he stumbled out into the cool air, and felt the sweat he’d obtained begin to dry. He didn’t even know he was  _ that  _ hot. The pub was a blur, and he squinting away from every streaking light in his eyes. Leaning one hand on the pub walls, the front door came open again, and instantly he had hands cup his side guiding him along to the side of the pub. It was a dark space between both buildings, people barely passing, and the alleyway smelling a little like the alcohol from inside. 

Either someone tossed their cookies in the alleyway or dumped a perfectly good bottle of alcohol. Either wasn’t a pleasant idea. 

Gavin’s back pressed flush against the wall of the pub, the side of Jack’s face illuminated by the distant streetlight across the street. The brick design of the side of the building was cold against his hot flesh, Jack’s body was quick to assess the loss heat and time. He leaned down just to align their pelvis’ with his leg between Gavin’s, and pulled him from the wall. 

Gavin gasped, clasping his arms lightly around Jack’s steely frame, and his lips brushed up against his. He was jittery with anticipation, anxious and excited to finally have his dick touched by something that didn’t resemble his right hand. He rut up against Jack, gaining the same breathy gasp he produced, and a sort of rhythm. He had wondered what Jack tasted like all night, and he hadn’t even taken a moment to pressed his lips to his. He felt like it was inappropriate, unless he initiating it himself. 

Gavin didn’t want to be the one to break such a hot, intimate moment. 

Gavin’s attention shot to the passing laughter, shadows crossing over the alleyway entrance, and his breath hitched as Jack pressed his hands into Gavin’s ass. Exciting a longer, and directed drag of friction. 

“Are you afraid someone will see you like this?” Jack asked quietly as Gavin’s eyes fixed on the people passing. “See you humping my leg like some horny dog?”

Gavin went to turn his head back to Jack, but he followed Gavin’s ear, cupping the back of his head and carding his fingers into his hair. 

“Or does it excite you to know that someone might see us? That we’re out in the open. For anyone to see?” 

Jack guiding Gavin’s hips even slower up his leg, and felt him shutter being given a pace he’d rather disobey but he couldn’t. Jack’s hand was a vice on his hip, painfully good. Jack felt Gavin’s body heat seemingly expand tenfold, and his lips brushed against the pulse in his neck. 

“Does it make you hard knowing they can hear us? That they’ll hear me dragging every moan out of you?” He said, dropping his hand, and cupping Gavin’s erection firmly. 

“Fuck.” Gavin’s head hit the brick wall behind him as he hissed, simultaneously pressing into Jack’s hand, and thigh. He kept flush against Jack’s body, his hand trapped between them, keeping a secure hold against his dick. “Just touch me.” He begged, pressing Jack’s hand into the flesh of his stomach, pulling his own shirt up.

Jack’s touch was cooling, like the bricks on his back, and Jack wasn’t a stranger to his body. He didn’t let up as he bucked up against Gavin, guiding his hips back and forth like a rocking ship. His hand sculpted over the landscape of skin under Gavin’s shirt, feeling each pec, each curve of his abdomen, and the lines leading down to his jeans. He teased at the button of his jeans while hitching Gavin’s head up, pressing his tongue against his neck. He nipped his throat, and Gavin’s body shuttered from his neck first to his feet. 

“So responsive.” Jack praised, “So pliant.” He sunk his teeth into the junction of Gavin’s shoulder and he gave a lovely noise in response. 

Gavin’s hand once against guiding Jack’s to his torso, pressing against the flat of his sternum. He himself looped his fingers into the back belt loops of Jack’s pants, inclining him forward, or maybe he was anchoring himself down to Earth. Afraid he’d float off from the moment. Gavin moaned high in his throat when Jack tempted the thought of tweaking his budding nipple. 

Gavin’s moan echoed across the alley, and people passed at that exact moment. His eyes shot to the shadows in passing, and Jack unexpectedly and roughly cupped Gavin’s bulge through his jeans sinking his teeth into his shoulder again. This time the moan vibrated the air around them, and he cupped his hand over his mouth too late. 

Jack removed his hand from his mouth, “Don’t do that.” He demanded, “I want to hear you.” 

It was then he sunk his teeth into Gavin’s bottom lip, crashing into him with rhythm and song, sloppy, vicious kissing that left them breathless but begging for more. Gavin scrambled to hold onto something with every agonizing buck of his hips, only finding space in Jack’s hair to hold himself down. He’d managed to pull back on his hair too hard, breaking them apart. 

Jack ripped Gavin’s hands from his hair suddenly and Gavin saw a quick glint in his eyes of dominance, and he wanted to drop to his knees instantly. Gavin wasn’t really one to do all the work, to demand, and be the dominant one. He liked taking control if he were fucking a petite, perky woman, (don’t get it wrong, when he deemed the woman independent, it turned him on like adding oil to a fire, and he liked to watch her work and take the reigns). It was a whole new story when it came to men, a whole new internal battle. 

Right now - he wanted to  _ be _ fucked instead of doing the fucking. He knew this for sure. 

Jack seized Gavin’s mouth again, forcing his tongue into his mouth, and tasting whiskey and a distant flavor of cigarettes. The whiskey washed it right out. He’d complain about it later. Jack wound a hand up into Gavin’s hair, tugging him off his lips, and exciting a pained sound from the back of Gavin’s throat. 

“Although the thought is pleasant, we can’t finish this here.” Jack stated. 

Gavin was left gasping, Jack sounded completely wrecked but breathing just fine. He could run a fucking marathon and be fine. 

Gavin’s brain processed what Jack was saying and he didn’t know. He didn’t want to pay for some stingy hotel room just for them to ruin the sheets, and fuck senseless in until dawn like rabbits (he hoped). His apartment wasn’t really any better. He was slacking on washing the sheets every week, probably had some clothes lying around, old containers of food he needed to throw out, and above all - porn mags on the coffee table. He was classy, but not  _ too _ classy. He’d settle for it if it meant he’d get this over with quickly. 

“My apartment.” Gavin said. 

“I’ll get a cab.” Jack stated before pushing Gavin’s leather jacket into his chest, and leaving his space. 

Gavin felt like a horny teenager who just didn’t know how to please himself. Jack stood in the opening of the alleyway, his back to Gavin, and Gavin was rubbing his dick just to cool off. His lied firmly against the wall with his head against the bricks, closing his eyes, he pictured how it’ll all go down back at home. There were so many surfaces to get dirty. On the couch, on the counter, on the table, in the shower, on the floor, on the bed.  _ Everywhere.  _

Jack returned once he’d hailed a cab and eyed the sight before him a moment before snatched Gavin’s wrist from pleasing himself.

Gavin’s eyes open, watching Jack’s face, and groaned in frustration as he dragged him along and shoved him down into the seat. Gavin leaned over carefully, telling the driver the location, and the car took off from the curb. Jack’s hand was back on him, under the cover of Gavin’s jacket, and held firm on his tented jeans. He watched it’s effect on Gavin, watched him mewl voiceless, and shifted up into his hand. His head rolled onto Jack’s shoulder, and Jack smirked watching the street lights pass, with every block they passed, his slow paced torture had Gavin hot and panting again. 

The cab stopped in front of an apartment building and Jack paid the driver, with a pleasant tip. Pulling Gavin out of the car without a single struggle, he crouched down only to hoist Gavin over his shoulder, and cupped the back of his thighs moving towards the building. Like this Gavin had full view of his ass, and he couldn’t help his dick pressing against Jack’s shoulder. Once they’d gotten to the front door of the apartment, Gavin pressed his hand into the identifying palm scanner, and the door clicked open. 

“Nice improvement.” Jack said, “I didn’t take you for one to live in a tech building.”

“The front door’s the only nice thing about this place.” Gavin stated, still hauled over his shoulder. 

Jack hummed as he hit the button to the elevator. 

“Put me down.” Gavin insisted, “Before someone comes out and sees.” He squirmed. 

“Sit still.” Jack warned, watching the numbers go lower, the elevator coming back down the shaft.

“Put me down.” Gavin kicked about, and Jack landed a firm and authoritative smack to the curve of his ass. Gavin yelped, jostling Jack only the slightest bit, and Jack huffed.

“Don’t make me drop you.” He warned. 

It was a temptation he wasn’t willing to live through. 

The doors to the elevator opened up, and Jack stepped inside. 

“ _ Level authorization.”  _ The elevator spoke in a warm voice.

From behind Jack, Gavin huffed. “Level four.” 

The elevator started up.

“I could’ve walked up the stairs.” Jack scoffed. 

“Yeah, well, not all of us are gifted with perfect lungs.”

“Maybe it’s because you smoke.” He quipped.

“That’s none of your business.” He snapped, seemingly forgot who he was in the hands of.

Jack gave Gavin a good spank again, and this time the jump Gavin did both rubbed his erection, and felt good against his ass. He moaned for good measure, holding onto Jack’s hips. “I’ll fuck you and leave you without having you come.” He warned.

Gavin could sob to the threat, already painfully hard and trapped in this ragdoll position. Jack could gawk at his ass all he wanted, spank him, roll his shoulders to play with his dick, and Gavin was completely submissive. 

The doors opened and Jack stepped out, Gavin watched the patterns of the floor change. 

“Which door?” Jack asked.

“6B.” Gavin answered, and he was reward with a sharp turn that jolted him in a delightful way. He moaned as quietly as he could while Jack passed close doors, “You got’ta stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Stop teasing me.” He said, “I’m gonna come without you touching me.” 

“What a shame.”

He turned for Gavin’s door, and Gavin raised his hand again to the hand scanner. The door clicked open, Jack pushing through the door. The door locked behind him and the motion sensors pick up movement, the lights turned on in the first room, and Jack’s eyes scanned the room methodically. He felt Gavin shifting in his position so he could get a look at the room, but Jack was jostling him back into pliancy. 

He moaned in the open air of his own apartment. 

“I like this.” Jack said, “The home reflects the person.”

“Don’t get too excited. I didn’t pick out the colors, my co-workers did.”

“Co-workers? You mean your friends?”

“Sure.” Gavin said, watching the back of Jack’s feet walk over his living room rug, a throw up kind of color that matched the armchair in the corner by the bookshelf. 

“I didn’t think you were the kind to read the paperback books.”

“What else am I supposed to read? Those holographic newspaper shits?” 

“You don’t like technology, do you?”

“I grew up while technology was shit, and it still is shit.” He stated.

Jack slammed him in the ass again, “Stop swearing.” 

“Sorry, I’ve reprogram to a kid friendly channel once I’ve downloaded it.” He joked.

Jack smacked him again. 

Gavin moaned.

“I can’t keep slapped you because you like it. Don’t make me get rough.”

Gavin’s head was swimming to the idea of Jack treating him roughly, riding him out until he couldn’t come any longer, until empty pain turned into pleasure. Until he was bleeding red with welts, crying into the sheets, begging for mercy with his hands tied behind his back. 

Gavin wasn’t a bottom, but when he was - it was either go big or go home. 

He watched the rug vanish and the hardwood floor appear, Jack was making his way through the rooms to find his bedroom. He pushed the door at the end of the hall, the door left ajar. The lights came on dimly, and Jack set the lighting even lower, it cast an orange hue over the room. A sleepy, and warm hue. 

Then Gavin was falling backwards, his body slammed into the mattress roughly, without grace he lied with his limbs spread out. He stared back to Jack who looked him over with fever and a little like he’d just made his most victorious kill and brought it home to eat. 

Gavin sure wished he'd become lunch more often. 

“Look at you, spent, and I haven't even started.” Jack stated, “You were getting all pathetic and hot when we were surrounded by people. What happened?” 

Gavin sat up to protest in frustration and he was shoved back down. 

“You don't get to talk until I say so. If you do, I don't touch you how you want me to.” He pressed his hands into Gavin’s knees, “Understood?” 

Gavin opened his mouth to answer, but Jack anticipated silence. He nodded instead. 

Jack ran his hands up and down his thighs in contentment, “Good.” He said, “Take off your shoes, socks, and shirt.  _ Only _ those.” 

Gavin was quick to move. He didn't care how pathetic he looked, he was dying, and touch starved. He needed this man's hands on him to save him from life and death. He needed to be touched, spanked, and ridden weak. He sat in his pants, waiting for Jack. 

Jack stroked his cheek, playing with his bottom lip, and watching Gavin hungrily lap at it. Swiping his tongue against the pad of his thumb, turning to engulf it in his mouth, but Jack pulled away. He traced the outline of his Adam's apple, and his collar bones. His shoulder had recognizing teeth marks that matched Jack's, and began puffing up pink. He ran his thumb over it and Gavin’s hands grew antsy. 

Jack admired Gavin like this. Quiet, pliant, leaning into his hands, begging for more silently. Watching Jack's eyes, his fingers caught the outline a nasty, jagged scar under his right pec and Gavin peeled back from it. Jack met his eyes in curiosity. 

“Let me see it.” He demanded, running his thumb across it carefully.

He noticed another one, a little smaller just under his belly button. Jack leant down for this one, a sight to gag over, Jack between his legs like this, worshipping his scars. Jack unexpectedly leaned forward pressing his lips to Gavin’s scar, and holding his hips just so he could get a more intimate kiss. His tongue lapped out against the now smoothened skin there, and he sucked up all the loose saliva he could before kissing up his stomach to his second scar. Just below his pec, he did the same, licking there, and sucking the spot. 

He'd been tempted with an idea and went for it. Just a little further up he caught Gavin’s nipple in his mouth, and twirled the growing bud against his tongue. The other was rolled in his fingers pinched, and pressed over and over until it had become rock hard with sensitivity. He swapped sides and did the same to the other. 

Gavin was nearly breaking at the edges, clenching onto Jack's ugly shirt, and whimpering to the touch. He'd been good so far, he deserved to be touched! He took Jack's hand from his nipple and intertwined it to bring it to his dick, but Jack stopped admiring his pecs, and took his hand back. 

“Don't be disobedient. You've been so good so far.” He stated. 

Gavin huffed, lying on his back forcefully. 

“Don't be a child.” Jack smacked his leg. “Sit up.”

He didn't. 

“I said sit up.” Jack smacked his leg a little harder and Gavin clinched his whole body. He rolled onto his side and sat up. Jack grabbed his face, and Gavin almost ripped his hand off. He was met with blue eyes. “Don't be obnoxious. You've come this far. Don't you want me to fuck you? Wouldn't you like that?”

He didn't have to nod to know that truth. 

“Unbutton my pants.” He demanded suddenly.

Gavin moved frantically.

“Slowly.” He squeezed his face. 

Gavin moved at an agonizing rate, and listened to Jack's belt dangle against his thighs. The button came off just fine. 

“And pull down my zipper.” 

He did this slow too, all while never once looking away from those void-like blue eyes. He wanted to be praised, to be touched, and fucked within an inch of his life. 

Jack stepped back out of reach, and Gavin mewled. It only add the smug bastard smirk, he took off his shoes, and his socks. Pulling his pants down he was left in his briefs, he tugged the bottom of his shirt up and, by God, Gavin collected the strength to not pass out. Jack was all lean muscle, smooth landscape, hollow collarbones, and milk white. There were even more freckles on his chest and shoulders, budding out like stardust. 

“Strip everything.” Jack insisted, and Gavin couldn't help but do as the man said. He lied on his back unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down, and sighing once that prison like fortress was off of him. The tent in his boxers was more than pleasant to gaze at, but even better when it lied against his stomach drooling with excitement.

“Sit up with the pillows.” Jack rounded the bed, looking to the items on the nightstand. An old digital alarm clock, a small book and pen, some change, an empty packet of cigarettes, and a broken bracelet - the clasp undid itself. 

Gavin lied on his back, his head in the pillows watching Jack circle the bed again. It wasn't until he crawled his way up the bed, and lied on his side beside Gavin. His hand drawing lines into his pec, circling his nipple, and watching the chills form. 

“Look at you.” He said in a hush of wonder. “Full mast, without my hand. What could I ever do to make this better?” He tipped Jack's head up with his finger. “Talk to me. What do you want me to do?” 

Gavin felt like he could gush out every fantasy, but never get them to surface. He must look like a damn idiot staring up at him, his mouth open, gasping, and just watching. He couldn't bring words to his lips quick enough, if he did he would sound like a damn buffoon. 

Jack's eyebrow quirked in smugness, “Nothing? No requests?” He cupped Gavin’s head, bringing him close enough to kiss. “What.. do  _ you _ .. want?” He whispered. 

Gavin sighed, closing his eyes, inhaling the fresh scent of musk and cologne imbedded into Jack's skin. “Touch me.” He begged. 

Jack smiled, “Touch you?” He questioned, running his hand over his chest. “Touch you here?” 

Gavin wanted to beat this man into submission now, to punish him for dragging him out this long, knowing damn well there's a whole event ahead of hurdles and racing. 

“Touch you here?” He teased, running his fingers over the gravely hair mounding around his penis. He groomed it, not as much as someone would like, but Jack didn't seemingly care. He dragged his finger up the underside of Gavin’s dick, and he trembled like paper. “Touch you here?” He smirked. 

Gavin gasped when his thumb swiped over the beads of precum at the tip of his dick, and dragged it down getting a hand full of it. He hitched his leg over Gavin’s lap, and stared down at him as his hands cups Jack's thighs. 

“So beautiful.” Jack said, running his hand up Gavin’s body while rubbing him off. “So responsive. From the moment I laid my eyes on you at the bar, I knew you were going to be like this. It's always the same. The loud mouth, hot heads are all quiet and begging.” He smirked. 

Gavin’s eyes rolled back and he spread his legs further under Jack's weight. His hips bucked up, and Jack stuck his calves under Gavin’s thighs. He met his eyes. 

“Tell me when you get close.” He leaned forward, kissing up his chest, and catching his nipple in his teeth. “Don't want to ruin the fun.” 

Gavin let his hand roam Jack's back, scratch  _ that,  _ Jack let it happen knowing there's no real crime in it. His hand settled on the curve of his ass, and gave it a squeeze. Gavin felt that curling in his stomach, his breath pausing with every clench in his gut, his hips jerked up in intervals. Jack depicted he was just being a sly prick. He stopped when Gavin gasped again, and he sunk his teeth into his neck this time. 

Gavin audibly whimpered  

“You were going to come, weren't you?” He said into his ear.

“Please,” he pressed his face to Jack's. “Please.” 

“I told you to tell me when you were close. Right?” 

“Please, please, please.” He said in a mantra of words, kissing what he could of Jack's while he still was near. “Touch me.” He begged, “Fuck me.” 

“Not if you don't listen. Stop being a brat. The world doesn't revolve around you and your dick.” He stated. 

Gavin’s hand kneaded the flesh of Jack's legs like dough, harsh on the up stroke, softly on the pullback. It dragged chills up his legs. 

“I'm gonna touch you again.” He promised, “This time, tell me.” 

Gavin nodded furiously and the moment Jack's hands were on his dick again, he was ecstatic. He closed his eyes, mouth falling open to gasps, and lovely sighs. Sweat had formed under his brow, his back was a landscape of sweat. He was dying for something cold but Jack's hands had already grown warm to the touch. 

Jack sat up, still twisting Gavin’s dick, and kneed his way down his legs. Bracketing his knees, Jack tuck his tongue out under his hand, and licked the entirety of the underside of Gavin’s dick. 

Gavin cried out, trying to get a grip, and relishing in the feel of Jack's hot tongue on him. He wouldn't last like this, the smug bastard knew. Gavin sobbed out, wanting the feeling to continue on, and it did.  _ Oh,  _ it  _ did.  _

Jack's tongue nestles at the crown of his dick before he could get the word out. Gavin froze up, and clenched his gut. 

“Stop.” He whimpered, “Stop. Please, stop.” 

Jack smiled, teeth and all, leaned down behind his dick. Gavin’s head fell back into the pillows. “So you do have self control.” He hummed, and sat up to look down into Gavin’s eyes while still cradling his dick. “I would've never thought.” 

“Don't get too excited.” He quipped. 

Jack dragged his bottom lip down and this time let Gavin devour it. His tongue swirled around his thumb, pressed up against it, and he could feel the roof of his mouth. He pulled it away, dragging the saliva to his chin, and smiled. “I think,” he leaned in close, “After all this, I might keep fucking you.” 

The sound of that idea was brilliant. Anything out of his mouth was obscene. He couldn't get enough. Changing the tides, when the invading tongue entered his mouth, he pulled Jack as close as he could, and sighed into his mouth. When Jack pulled away, he carded his teeth against his lip, and let it go. He was met with a hungry look, eyes that could devour him whole. 

Jack smirked, running his hands under Gavin’s back, and down to his ass. “Where do you keep the condoms?” He asked.

Gavin didn't break eye contact just yet, watching Jack follow his hand to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He leaned over looking into the stand, and Gavin took this time to admire and worship his skin. He couldn't help but sit up and suck a blotch into the skin of his ribs, Jack's hand rested into his shoulder as he closed the stand, and returned. Alongside the condom in hand from the drawer, there was a bottle of lube on the nightstand now.

“You have different sizes in there.” He teased, “You normally bring people back here to fuck?” He teased pushing Gavin down. 

“Only one's as pretty as you.” 

“Flattery won't make me move faster.” 

“I've got time.” 

Jack smirked, “I seem to remember the no talking rule.” He said, “Or do I need to make myself clear again?” 

Gavin would thank him for  _ all  _ the spanking he'd give him despite punishment. He kept quiet though, resulting to running his nails down Jack's legs. His dick had not been touched once. He was tempted to see it already, he could see and feel the weight of it whenever he leaned forward. 

Jack leaned over again, pumping lube into his palm, and lathering it around as he sat back between Gavin’s legs. One leg hooked over his shoulder, the other against the bed. He looked down, and kissed Gavin’s knee and inner thigh as his fingernail wavered over Gavin’s hole. He was beyond tensed but wanted just to feel Jack moving inside of him. 

Jack sucked a hickey into Gavin’s thigh as he pressed his finger against Gavin’s hole. Gavin hitched up, and his leg was dragging Jack in slowly. “Easy,” he kissed his thigh again, “If I hurt you, or you feel uncomfortable at any time, just tell me. Alright?” He said. His voice was honey this time, lightly caressing him as he forced his first finger down to the knuckle in. 

Gavin was uncomfortable but knew good would come out of this. 

“Okay?” Jack asked. He leaned forward, bending Gavin’s leg up, seemingly sinking his finger further in, just to kiss his scar. 

Gavin wanted to make love to this man, instead of just fucking him now. 

“Gavin.” He hummed, “You okay with this?” 

Gavin met his eyes, and nodded softly. It obtained a smile just as soft, and another kiss to his scar. Gavin reached up cupping his cheek, and Jack kissed his palm lovingly. He moved the digit in him, and the lovely moment was shattered by tension. Gavin’s chest staggered as he began massaging the muscles into stretching and relaxing. 

“Do you need a safe word?” Jack asked suddenly, his middle finger pressing Gavin’s hole.

Gavin thought on it, they were stupid, but for some reason the thought of having a red button reject button was calming. 

“How about something easy?” Jack asked.

The only thing that could come to mind right now with Jack's fingers in his ass was  _ fuck yeah.  _ He didn't know to translate it better than a porn star in a high pitched, feigned breath. 

“How about  _ officer _ ?” 

Gavin watched Jack kiss his thigh, getting into Gavin’s nerves with the second finger. “Okay.” He sighed.

Jack sunk his teeth into the tempting flesh of his hips, there was just a little more there than anywhere else. He couldn't help but call them love handles, and get a good grip on them. He bit the flesh again, bringing a bruise to the surface. Gavin was a mute with words, gasps and pained breathes escaping him as Jack attempted a third finger. 

Gavin always noticed he hadn't had a ring on, but there was a slight tan there where one should be. He didn't ask any further as Jack was teasing his dick again with those kitten licks on the underside of it and his balls, nestling unintentional against the hand in his ass. 

Jack swallowed the tip, taking up the salty taste of his come, and teasing the head gently sucking. He felt it pulsing with anticipation, the stomach it rested on clenched and unclenched. He dived in while fishing in a third finger to the knuckle and massaging the muscles. He let his dick fall against his stomach again, suckling at his balls, and pressing the flat of his tongue against them individually. 

Gavin was breaking to pieces. His leg hooked over Jack's shoulder was as tense as his hole around three fingers. Clenching and unclenching, he was too ecstatic to be calm. He felt the waves of pleasure run him over like lapping beach currents, and his mouth dropped open in pleasant sobs of joy. His vision bursting with stars. 

“Stop.” He warned, “I'm.. I can't take it. Fuck me. Fuck me please.  _ Now _ . I'm gonna explode before I even get it.” 

Jack only teased him on, the squelching of his muscles swallowing his three fingers. “If I don't do this, you're gonna hurt.” 

“I don't care.” He shook his head. “I don't.” 

“What will your friends think?” He lapped at Gavin’s tip, “That I brought you home, an innocent Gavin, helplessly getting fucked into the sheets until he's filled to the brim with my come.” He spewed, “They would think I'm a monster for taking advantage of you like this.” 

“I don't care.” He hummed again when Jack suckled on his tip, and yelped. “Please, please, please,” he was lost in the mantra again, eyes shut tightly, hands curled into the sheets. 

“They'll see you walking funny.” 

Gavin shook his head, humming every  _ please  _ in a lovely tone. 

“They'll smell you, and you'll smell like me no matter how many showers you take.” He pointed his tongue directly into the slit, and Gavin jerked. Unsure of whether to buck up to his mouth or down into his fingers. “You'll see me in every guy you fuck.” 

“Good.” He said, and Jack delve as far as his hand would allow into Gavin’s body.

Gavin mewled, pushing into him, and pulling him down with that hook of a leg. He wanted him in, wanted all of him,  wanted to open his skin, and envelope Jack to him. Wanted to be attached at the dick to Jack like a horny bitch stuck on a dog's knot. His knee fell, and Jack caught it in the crook of his arm. He sat closer, his pelvis just almost touching the underside of his thigh. If he jut his hips, he could be able to feel Jack's dick against his leg. He’d let him hump against his leg for closure, for relief, but he was seemingly fine with pleasing Gavin. 

Jack tore the condom at the rip, spitting the plastic aside, and held out the lube soaked condom that smelt a little like artificial fruit. Gavin didn't know what was in the drawer, he just knew they collected over time from clubs and clinics. “Put it on me.” 

Gavin was more than happy to comply. He took the condom in hand and reached out to the waistband of Jack's briefs. He'd been anticipating those very words for so long, he just wanted a taste of Heaven already. He pulled the briefs down over Jack's dick, and  _ boy _ was he blessed. He picked the right kind of man to take home to destroy his life with that dick. Jack shuffled the briefs off of him and onto the floor where the other clothes remained, and he waited for Gavin. 

Slowly, teasingly, he unraveled the condom onto Jack's dick. He didn't so much as shutter when it was down to the hilt. Gavin was fond of his dick even having just seen it, and met his eyes hungrily as he clasped his hand around it giving it a few good tugs. 

Now Jack's impatience was bleeding through. He was dripping into the condom more than into Gavin. He hoisted Gavin’s leg flush to his body, and crawled his way up just enough to sit on his haunches to align with him. Gavin’s other leg wrapped itself around Jack's body, and he was bracing for impact. 

Jack watched him as he lined the head of his dick with Gavin’s puckering bole, and gently pushed in. Gavin’s hips seized up, pushing down into his lap, and he trembled on contact. Jack hushing kisses to his thigh anchored him back down, and also held him into that quiet, warm space in his head. Jack relished in the feeling of warmth around him as he hitched forward, rocking into Gavin, and painfully slow. Gavin’s little sighs and moans made him feel even more vicious, he wanted to squash what was so precious, and suffocate the source with affection and unconditional security. He anchored down to Gavin’s love handles, and stopped when his pelvis was flush with his ass. 

He rolled his hips forward and not only made Gavin moan and shiver, but he too let out a small airy sigh. He turned his head to kiss Gavin’s thigh, and suck the blood to the surface. Big enough to mistake for a unique birthmark. He looked up admiring his artwork out on display; Gavin impaled on his dick, exhausted from holding back his orgasm, half lidded eyes, sweat dripping from his brow, legs splayed open, with hickies on his neck, bite marks settling into bruises, and watching him closely.

Jack smiled. “Look at you, so full of  _ me.”  _ He rolled his hips again, sighing audibly, Gavin groaning as he met his hips, “Ready for me.” He kissed his calves a little further down, leaning out, and pressing back in. “I want to hear you beg, hear you scream my name, want you to hold off for me.” He sung, sucking another bruise to the surface on his ribs. “Can you do that for me?” 

Gavin carded his fingers through his hair and was rewarded with another kiss to his hand. He traced the outline of his lips, and Jack suckled on his fingertips before engulfing his finger to the knuckle. He sucked on it like he was sucking dick, simultaneously making little jerks of his hips against Gavin. It built into a greater velocity, crescendo-ing into a grand symphony of moans from the deepest part of Gavin’s chest. It vibrated out of his throat like a harp struck with a violin’s bow, and when Jack suddenly punched in, it was like he'd been plucked. 

Gavin felt that coil in his stomach again, and he willed it away. Watching Jack come undone, he was building an erratic pace, skin against skin contact echoed through the room and no doubt the walls. Gavin became conscious of the paper thin walls and the time they'd gotten back to the apartment, he began humming, sobbing as he was tossed back and forth on his bed. 

Jack watched him press his lips together, trembling, and collecting himself. He wanted Gavin to break, to splinter so he could hear every rabid noise he could make. Jack punched into him forcefully, and it scooted him up the bed the slightest bit. He arched his back off the bed as Jack used his hips to bring him back every time. 

“You were so mouthy moments ago, what happened?” He teased, “Did you swallow your pride? Or are you afraid someone will hear us? Do they know you fuck strangers you accept challenges from at a bar, and let them ram you into the sheets?” 

Gavin’s body visibly coiled up, trying to balance himself and meet Jack's every fuck forward. 

“Do they know how loud you are?” He teased, “How much you like being fucked into oblivion?” 

Gavin stuttered helplessly, eyes screwed shut. “S..st..stop.” He gasped, clenching the sheets. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jack asked, “To stop touching you? To stop fucking you? To leave you like this, open and hot? Does it turn you on knowing no one will ever be as good as you to me?” He asked, leaning down, catching Gavin’s tip in his mouth licking up the precome. 

Gavin cried out as loud as ever before, Jack hitting that  _ oh  _ so  _ sweet  _ spot, and hammering it once he did. He was pulling him closer, making it hard to move back. Jack hoisted the other leg over his shoulder, practically folding Gavin, and fucking into him. Gavin screamed out, eyes clenched tightly, and his neck stretched out exposed. Jack nibbled on the landscape there, tasting the salty sweat, and flavor there in his collarbone. He wanted to devour Gavin. He sucked onto his neck, Gavin’s head following him closely, and holding him there. 

“Touch.. me.” He gasped, his dull nails finding Jack's arms and shoulder. “Just..  _ god!  _ Touch me.” 

Jack met his lips again, reaching between them and rubbing Gavin off. His head was in Heaven, and his body was inflamed in Hell. His sobs echoed throughout the room, filling up with the smell of sex and air too thick with heat. The sound of balls to ass was addictive, Jack presses his hand into Gavin’s neck. Feeling the pulse there, and the air switching around. His grip pressed harder, and Gavin couldn't help but lean into it. He was growing breathless and pent up with every thrust he tried to meet. 

Jack could see his stomach clenching, his dick rock hard, dripping more and more onto his hand. Gavin was just about there, but there was one thing stopping him. He stared into Jack's eyes respectively, eyes filled with lust, and greed. Gavin wanted to be poured into with love, wanted to be good enough for Jack, and to be obedient. He was waiting for  _ Jack.  _

He was almost there, chasing his orgasm like a wolf on a hare. His teeth pulled at Gavin’s lip, a little too rough, and both could taste the copper of a cut. Jack sat back on his haunches, dragging Gavin to his cock with every thrust, and soon it became urgent to halt in all movement. He drew his hips back and gave it a good ram before Gavin cried out like a baby doll, Jack did it again, and could feel Gavin’s body clench tightly around him. 

Gavin formed incoherent slurs, and Jack drove into him again. “What's that?” 

Gavin sighed, curling his toes beside Jack's head. “Fas.. faster.” He said, bringing his own hips to meet Jack's. 

“Faster?” Jack dropped his legs, and placed them at his side. He leaned forward by Gavin’s face again, “You want it fast? Or do you want to feel me?” He rolled his hips in a figure eight, and Jack swallowed Gavin’s moans. 

“Fuck me.” He said, “Fast.” 

Jack braced himself, bracketing Gavin’s head to watch him, and he began picking up pace. He watched Gavin roll and clench around his hips, swallowing him in, and meeting his thrusts. With every slap of their hips, Gavin was driven up the bed. His head already close to the bed frame. Jack kissed his exposed jawline, reaching down and stroking Gavin’s dick. His mouth had dropped long ago, letting out beautiful harmonic cries in sync with Jack's hips. He felt the finish line, closer, and closer, and  _ closer.  _

Jack gave one hammering thrust. Another. Another.  _ Another.  _ Their hips met one more time, pressing into that beautiful spot inside of him and he cried out, mouth fell open beyond relief, and his dick pumped out all of the white, syrupy come he'd been anticipating. His vision popped with stars and he couldn't say anything, do anything, but lie there. Jack's hands were soothing his sides as he seeped out, until the last drops, he caressed him through. Gavin opened his eyes, and Jack swallowed the thick spit collecting in his throat. 

Still aching for a release. 

He didn't want to move, Gavin’s hole still pulsing around him, still too warm. He gently shifted his hips, and Gavin jerked up to it. He wasn't ready for another round but his body was defying him. 

Jack pulled out stroking himself gingerly, removing his condom, and rolled his shoulders back. Gavin watched him unfold, shivering, and gasping. 

Gavin sat up in exhaustion, and pulled Jack forward pressing his lips to his neck. He kissed his jawline, nipping at his neck, and running his hands down his back. He inclined Jack to the side, and he leaned on his side, releasing his dick. Without a spoken word, Gavin leaned down finally getting a taste of the spunk from Jack's penis. He hummed, sending shivers up Jack's body, and fingers carded through his hair. Jack sat up on his elbows, watching Gavin. 

It made him hot just knowing he was being watching closely, like the life of this man was saved by another sucking his dick. Gavin took it down to the tip, and just until his nose brushed his pelvis. Then he was rushing back up for air, Jack hissed as the tip of his tongue delve into his slit, and he rolled his head back. Gavin was doing so well, tasting sweat and a little bit of lube from the fruit flavored condom. He sucked off the top and followed it down to his balls, suckling there, and doing the same damage to Jack's thighs that he had to Gavin. Only he didn't have enough time before his hair was being pulled, and he net Jack's dick again. 

He swallowed it without much further demand. 

Jack's abdomen trembled, his stomach clenching, rising and falling with gasps lodged in his chest. He wanted to the high to go on, but couldn't anticipate the wait any longer. He pulled Gavin off, jerked himself to his taste, and Gavin suckled his tip. It was enough to bring him over the moon, he was spilling out in excited long drags, and Gavin was licking up every drop like a starved man. He stuck his tongue into his slit, and Jack hissed, ripping his head back. Gavin gasped, meeting his eyes, and both were left in a state of fear for what lies next. 

Gavin was too tired to move, and Jack was too tired to speak. Jack lied back, closing his eyes with his hand on his stomach. Gavin was tempted by his milk white skin again, and delve in to taste it. He trailed kisses up his stomach, over each knuckle, and his arm. He came to the marks he'd created, and his neck. Gavin’s  skin felt raw to the touch, like sandpaper against a cut. He met Jack's open eyes, and watched him curiously. His breath calmed, and he grabbed Gavin’s head pulling him to lie his head on his shoulder. Even with the come on Gavin, he lied close to him. A mess of limbs, Jack massaged his fingers into his scalp. Soft enough to close his eyes and drift to sleep. 

But he couldn't. 

Not with someone he expected to leave soon after. 

Jack kissed Gavin’s ear, running his hand over his shoulder, and watching him rise and fall with every breath Jack had. “Not bad for a dipshit.” He teased, speaking softly. 

Gavin sat up to look at him, “I'm not taking it back, if that's what your asking.” 

“No, I like it.” He smirked, “I know that you wouldn't take it back anyways.” 

“How would  _ you _ know?” 

“I just know.” He insisted.

“Screw you-”

“You already did.” He quipped, “Maybe next time I'll stick to getting fucked.” 

Gavin wanted there to be a next time but knew with these kinds of things, next times weren't good. People got attached, and ended in complicated situations. He didn't want another problem like that on his hands, it happened once before, and he'll never want it again. 

But he  _ needs  _ this. 

“We'll see.” He said.

“Figures,” Jack sat up on his elbows, “You've got others to worry about. Someone like you, you'd probably stuff them into the closet or under the bed so no one would find out.” 

“The only things I hide in closets and under beds are money and guns.” 

“Guns? You have a license?” 

“That's the reason why I went out tonight.” He insisted, “Renewed my gun license.” 

“Congrats, the classes are getting harder nowadays.” 

“No kidding.” 

“Do you have a permit for carrying it concealed?” 

“I don't have to.” He said.

“Wearing a gun in a holster is a dangerous move.” 

“Dangerous is my mission.” 

Jack hummed as Gavin moved in to take another kiss from him, this one slow and caring. Jack gently pushed Gavin off, and looked him in the eyes. “You mind if I stay a little longer for a shower?” 

“Just don't use my toothbrush for anything but your teeth.” 

He smirked as Gavin sat aside, and Jack strode in all his confidence to the bathroom he found along the way. He stepped in leaving the door open, the water running briefly after, he came back out to where Gavin had taken his spot on the bed on his back, picking up his clothes. He took a teasing lick to Gavin’s dick, and Gavin hissed. 

Jack smirked. “If you need a shower too, I don't mind if you join me.” He took for the door, glancing over his shoulder, and stepped into the shower. 

Gavin sat there a moment, come drying on his stomach, and dick at half mast. He'd have to beat one more out before Jack left. He stood up from the bed, hobbling the hall, feeling the burn, and stepping into the doorway of the bathroom. Half full of steam, his slightly opaque shower doors were kept open a crack. The rainfall feature turned on, dripping from above, and the man who fucked him into the sheets stood peacefully behind it. He stepped up, pulling the door open, and getting an acknowledged glance from Jack. He smiled turning back to washing his hair off with Gavin’s shampoo. 

It did wonders for the hair and smelt beyond amazing. Gavin got another view of Jack before willing himself to look away, he scooped the soap off the slab, and instinctively began rubbing it into his back. The muscles that were once tensed grew slack, Gavin detailed his back, and down to his ass. Jack looked over his shoulder with a smirk when he'd spent more time on his ass than his shoulders. Gavin noticed the burn marks forming on his skin, the soap inflaming the drags he'd formed on Jack's back, but he wasn't alarmed by it. 

Once the water had run over him, Jack turned. He set his back against the wall, where the water hadn't touched, and watched Gavin being drenched in water while washing Jack's body. He washed down his body meeting his eyes when he ran his soap covered hand around Jack's dick, and he flinched with a laugh. Gavin smirked. He stepped closer to him, and into the water. 

Jack took the soap this time, and Gavin turned. Massaging his fingers into his back, Gavin sighed rolling his neck and cracking a few Nitrogen bubbles there. Jack led down to Gavin’s love handles, stepping close, and washed him from behind. Cleaning his stomach, over his pecs, and his neck. He put the soap back running his hands over the smooth, soap filled curves of Gavin’s body, he presses his lips to his ear. His hands back at his hips, and teasing his dick. 

“It took you this long to come, and now you're ready for more?” He teased. Hand gliding over his cock. 

Gavin sighed, the warmth of Jack and the water was beyond satisfying. 

This time Jack pumped slowly, running his hands over Gavin’s body, tweaking his nipples, and encouraging Gavin to come on his first go. Gavin stood limp in his arms, voice reverberating against the water and bathroom walls. He was left sobbing in blissful pain, and to Jack's hushing voice encouraging him and praising his body. Jack did the rest; soaped him down, washed his hair, and dried him off with the same towel he used on himself. 

He'd gotten into his clothes again, and folded Gavin’s on his dresser. He sat on the bed where he'd managed to remove the sheets and slid Gavin into new boxers with a kiss goodbye to his  _ “lovely dick” _ . Gavin noticed the time and Jack didn't mind being heckled to the front door of his apartment. 

“I had fun tonight.” Jack said, “More than fun.” 

Gavin couldn't agree more, but it was ten past midnight, and he could pass out any moment in exhaustion. 

“I hope I'll see you around again, sometime.” Jack smirked, leaning forward to steal one last kiss. His hand searched around for that plump ass, and Gavin couldn't deny him the free grab. Pulling away with those bedroom eyes that never left, he smirked. “Bye.” 

Opening the front door and glancing back, he winked to Gavin and it locked behind him. 

Gavin couldn't believe the night he endured. He got his ass kicked in pool, downed a whole bottle and a half worth of whiskey, fought his own orgasm to the demands of a Dom, and got the brains fucked out of him in the comfort of his own bed sheets. No one would believe him, no one but God who looked down on him in disappointment but Satan congratulating him on getting a hot piece of ass for the night. He wished he would see Jack again, see him and his cockiness,  _ and  _ his cock.

Gavin went to sleep with more than enough Dopamine and Melatonin to knock a bear out in under a minute. His ass sure did hurt though. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! It's about time I reveal the big secret! I've been working on making this a proper story, so here she is! :) I loved it so much from the beginning, and I wanted to do something better with it. I love crime/ action stories/ movies and I wanted to make a great one from the movies I love. So here's my concoction of crime and thriller stories. I hope you enjoy, and stick around.
> 
> I know some of you are here for the smut. There's plenty to come. ;)

The morning after was pure sweet pain. Gavin rolled out of bed with his ass in the air, and carefully limped over to the bathroom to take a piss. He passed the mirror, and eyed himself. He would be the laughing stock of the precinct walking in with hickies high on his neck, and a bite mark turned bruise on his shoulder. Although he felt like he’d had a deep skin massage, he felt every creak and crackle of his bones. His ass especially was aching. 

He slipped on a pair of pants and grabbed a tee shirt with a higher neckline. Besides the searing pain in his ass, and aching thighs, he grabbed his keys, and started for the front door. Fetching his gun behind the bookshelf, and his badge from the kitchen cabinet. Heading out the front door, it clicked behind him. Moving for the elevator at the same time as a neighbor, he gave a wave, and passed them by. 

They watched him with curious eyes, seeing the hickey on his neck, they did nothing more. He pressed the elevator button and waiting for it to come up, from out of their apartment and over to the elevator, another neighbor emerged.

“Good morning.” They chirped.

“Morning.” Gavin greeted looking up to the numbers. 

“Headed off to work?”

Gavin glanced to them, “Yeah.”

“Same.” He hummed, looking to the numbers. “Boy, did you get any sleep last night?” He asked.

Gavin paused.

“There was a real storm going on a few apartments over, I didn’t know who, but they were having a real show of noise.” 

Gavin kept his eyes on the number, willing it to move faster, and clenched his jaw. 

“I know I  _ could  _ not sleep for the life of me.” He scoffed, “The audacity of some people.” He shook his head.

Gavin turned for the stairs.

“Ah, where are you going?”

“Forgot something at home.”

The elevator doors opened. 

“Do you want me to hold the door for you?” 

“I'll be fine!” Gavin called over his shoulder. 

They entered the elevator and Gavin took for the stairs. He tread down the four flights slowly, counting down the nights he's been humiliated like this. There weren't enough fingers on his hands to count. He stepped out onto the street and got into his car. Despite lack of booze, his pride was feeling better than any other day of his life. He lost a game of pool, but he got his ass handed to him in bed,  _ and  _ sucked him off. 

Gavin had gloating rights for years. 

He walked in stride getting out of his car at the precinct, passing people who gawked at him. He had no real idea why, but he took it with him to his desk. He sat down, and looked around to the people occupying their desks and to his own computer. 

Jaliyah was the first to approach him, and the hickey was clear as day as Gavin was shuffling out of his jacket. 

“Good morning,” she smiled, putting down a cup of coffee in front of him. “Just how you like it.”

“Thanks.” He hummed, taking a sip of it. 

Jaliyah eyed him, “So, did you get home alright?” 

“Yeah. I did.”

She lingered by, and Gavin eyed her a moment in curiosity. 

“What?”

She shrugged, “Just wondering if you wanted to borrow some of my concealer.” 

He furrowed his brow, “What?”

She took out her phone while rolling her eyes, and took a picture of his collar. Showing him the picture, he slapped his hand over his neck. “If you wanted to leave to be alone, you could’ve at least said goodbye. I trusted the guy but I didn’t trust you’d be alright on your own,  _ and  _ drunk.” She scoffed, she knocked her knuckles against the table, “So,” she trailed off, “Did you ride or did he drive?”

He glared. “Don’t you have housing to take care of?”

“Me and Sydney swapped. He didn’t want to be here anymore than I wanted to be there.” She sighed, “The residents in Blue housing got into a fight with the one’s across the street, and I was not having it.”

“So you’re here on call for the day?”

“For the week actually.” She smiled, “Sydney really hates being locked away in this place.”

“I can see why.” Hank turned his camera over to stare at his hickies, and sighed in passing.

“I could cover that up if you want.” She insisted, “Or you could just wear it proud. It’s not every day someone goes home with a guy  _ that  _ hot.” She smiled.

“I was sure he was interested in you.”

“Me? He was giving  _ you  _ bedroom eyes, not me.” She scoffed, “Besides,  _ I  _ was trying to get with the girl from the bar.”

“The blue headed one and her girlfriend?”

“One’s a party, but two’s a crowd worth diving into.” She smirked clicking her tongue and winking. 

Gavin shook his head and sipped his coffee, looking to his computer. A new email popping up. He glanced over to Captain Fowler’s office, and Fowler waved him over. Gavin sighed standing up with a slight groan, “Here we go.”

“I know what position you were in.” Jaliyah laughed, and Gavin snapped at her. 

She stepped away with a smile as he opened Captain Fowler’s office door. 

“What's up, Captain?” Gavin asked. 

Fowler stood up, leaning against his desk, “I wanted to speak to you about some changes going on.” 

“Changes?” Gavin furrowed his brow.

“Take a seat.” 

Gavin eyed the seat and looked back to Fowler, thinking on the position he'd have to settle into with his full attention on him. “I'll stand.” 

“If you insist.” He hummed, folding his hands in front of him. “As you know, Sergeant Tetrault is going to deliver her baby anytime now, and she worries about her position when she goes on maternity leave.” 

Gavin nodded. 

“She asked that I give my opinion on who's best suitable for her position as head of Homicide.” 

Gavin paused, a little antsy. He leaned his hands on the back of the chair instead. “What? You want my opinion?” 

“More or less.” Fowler joined his side and crossed his arms over his chest. They stared out the wide windows of the room. 

Gavin sighed, doing the same. “I'd say Lieutenant Anderson. But I doubt he'd want to swap his comfortable seat for running around the city. He'll complain about his knees bothering him too much.” 

“Anderson's non commission.” 

“So?” 

“Sergeant Tetrault wants someone with more outside experience, more hands on.” 

Gavin stared a moment. 

“I told Tetrault to consider you in her position.” Fowler stated, “And she liked the idea.” 

“I'm a Sergeant.”

“And she's Staff Sergeant. You've got six years of experience under your belt, you've been out on the field more than enough times, you're quick on your feet, and you get your work done with time to spare.” 

Gavin stared out of the window, thinking of all the work he'd been handed if he took it. 

“Consider the position.” Fowler pat his back, “It's yours the moment you're comfortable. I need an answer by five though, so I can assure Tetrault that her department won't go to shit.” Fowler rounded his desk. 

Gavin turned to him, “So, let me get this straight, you offered me up as Staff Sergeant. Meaning I get full control of the department and it's people?” 

“Well, I hand you work, and you decide how you split it among your people. Yes.” He said. “It's what you've been doing with your squad, instead of taking orders, you give them. The department follows in your steps.  _ If  _ you take the job.” 

“Pay goes up?” 

“Substantially.” 

“This is temporary, right? When She gets back, I'm back to doing her work.” 

“Not if you like the position. I could strike up a deal with the district, and see which precinct needs the most help.”

“You'll transfer me?” 

“If you want, look,” Fowler stared at him with his hands up. “If you take this job, you take the roles she did, you sign off on papers, assign squad activity, maintain your reputation, and get cases done. If you do good, I'll put in a word with Federal, and you'll go up from there.” 

“As a non commission Sergeant?”

“Yes.” 

Gavin thought on it, and nodded. He met his eyes again, “I'll take it.” 

Fowler held out his hand, and Gavin gave a firm handshake. “Good. I'll call Tetrault and tell her everything will be alright, that she can enjoy her family and her time off.” He stood briefly, “Good work,  _ Staff _ Sergeant.” 

Gavin nodded and took for the door, having got a clue how much he'll actually have to handle. 

“Oh, and Reed?” 

“Yeah?”

Fowler itched his collar, gesturing to it, “You've got a little something there.” Once he'd noticed the smirk spreading across his face, Gavin glared leaving the room. Fowler laughing shaking his head. 

Gavin kept quiet the whole morning, his back aching in every position he sat in, he'd taken a piss twice since the cup of coffee Jaliyah got him. He was back in his seat when Luke's number popped up on his phone. Luke was head of the Transportation Bureau, even for a Corporal. He'd been managing the traffic around an accident for the second time that morning, and shot Gavin a text about lunch. 

Gavin peeked over to Fowler who was momentarily missing from his office and shot him a text back saying he was on his way. He left a message with Fowler’s answering machine, and grabbed his jacket. Waving to Jaliyah who was on the phone with a housing maintenance worker, he tapped his box of cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth and lighting it outside. The first drag was sweet bliss. 

He drove over to their usual spot, and ordered the usual; House burger, no onions, light mustard, sub the bun for a sesame seed bun. Coke can, and home fries on the side with no salt. Luke's was less complicated; grilled cheese sandwich, tomato soup, and oyster crackers. Nothing more but a glass of water. By the time Luke showed up, the food was being served. 

“Sorry I'm late. I took a one way, and had to park down the street.” 

“You got enough quarters for that?” He teased.

“I work for the city, I better get a ticket just to throw it back in their face.” 

Gavin scoffed, digging into his home fries already. 

“So,” Luke opened his crackers. “Anything happen while I was away leading the masses?” 

Gavin shrugged. 

“Nothing?” 

“Jaliyah’s at the precinct.” 

“What?” Luke dragged out dramatically. 

“She swapped with Sydney, he wanted to be out in the housing community, and she's there for the week.” 

“That's not fair. I can't swap with anyone.” 

“Because no one wants to direct traffic in Detroit.” 

“The Transportation Bureau is a load of crap.” He sulked.

“Yeah, well, ask to change with Kennedy.” 

“Kennedy would beat me into submission if I took highway patrol.” 

“Then work alongside-”

“You know what happened last time I did. She broke my wrist-” Luke showcased his wrist.

“Your wrist was already broken. Probably from jerking off too much.” Gavin flicked his hand away, and took a sip of his soda. 

“I never see you complaining in the Homicide department.” 

“That's because I wait and good things come to me.” He smirked. 

“Yeah, a good paycheck, so you can go to the strip club and pay your two minute appointment.” 

Gavin kicked him under the table, the salt and pepper shakers violently bouncing, and Luke just laughed even as he received a bruising kick to the shin. 

“You kick like a sissy. No wonder you get your ass handed to you all the time.” 

“I'm sorry. Who got mobbed by a homeless chick last week?” 

“I was alone, there were three of them.” 

“There was one, and she had a pimple the size of a satellite on her face. It counts as two.” 

Luke chuckled, “Yeah, well, at least I don't look like a damn idiot with a hickey the size of Jupiter on my neck.” 

Gavin clasped his neck again. 

“What? Did you get sucked by the vacuum again last night? Couldn't find a suitable date?” 

“Shut the fuck up. When was the last time you were laid? Your mom doesn't count.” 

Luke deadpanned, “Ha, ha. Jokes on you, she's dead.” 

“Sick fuckers like that necrophilia shit.” Gavin insisted. “Whatever floats your boat.” 

Luke shook his head, drinking his water. “I'll never get up in the station.” 

Gavin smirked. “Well, when I get to Federal, I'll put in a word.” 

“What'd you do this time?” 

“I didn't do anything.” 

“The only way you're getting anywhere in Federal is if you've done something completely ballistic.” 

“Or Sergeant Tetrault going on maternity leave, giving me full reign of the department.” 

“No way. You're shitting me.” 

“Nope. Fowler told me I had the position today, and I get full manage on everything once I go over a few things.”

“Well, congrats, I guess. I don't know if you deserve it, considering you sit on your ass, and don't even wear uniform.” 

“Uniform’s itchy. I don't know how you wear it.” 

“I think I look nice in it, and it makes me proud of my job.” Luke insisted, dipping his sandwich in his soup. “You know, since you're gonna be a big boss of the department, do you think it'll give you more time for them?” 

“I don't know.” 

Luke hummed, “You should probably go over the basics with Tetrault.” 

“Were you not listening to me, you dipshit? She's on maternity leave, she's about to pop one out.” He shook his head, “I don't know how she can stand nine months being like that.” 

“What? Pregnant? That's how all babies come into this world you know.”

“She's always irritable, and complaining about her back, and her feet.” 

“You do too. Is there something you're not telling us?” Luke gasped.

“Would you shut up?”

“With a hickey like that? I think you got more than impregnated. You'll be stiff for the next week.”

“I swear to God, I will shove my foot up your ass, and we'll see who can't walk straight for weeks.” 

“Oh, stop.” Luke waved, “Don't get me hot and bothered.”

“You're fucking disgusting.” 

“Says the man sitting on the ass that probably swallowed all kinds of people. No wonder you never see your one night stands, that thing’s like a void that sucks up all life and strength.” 

“I hate you. You know that?” 

“That's why we have lunch every week.” He smiled.

“This is over. You're paying for all of this,  _ plus  _ tip.” 

“I'll pay this last time. Once because you'll have a bigger check once you're Staff Sergeant. Consider it a gift.” 

“Yeah, go fuck yourself.” 

Luke chuckled, enjoying his meal, and Gavin had stuck to his promise (but put down the tip). They went their separate ways, and Gavin slunk back to the precinct. While Tetrault was gone, Fowler was overlooking the Homicide department for the time being. Just a measly week or so to pan out the strongest from the weak, and he was just about ready to drop it into Gavin’s lap. 

He’d handed Gavin paperwork that he knew how to do, and took the rest for himself. Gavin sat at his desk for hours on end after that. A pen in his mouth, people passing his desk tentatively, asking Fowler questions, ringing his phone, and catching him at any moment they could for a signature. Gavin watched him and Fowler didn’t meet his eyes, he knew he was watching, observing how hectic it was to maintain a department - let alone a county station. 

By the time Gavin looked back to the clock, leaning back and cracking his back slowly, he groaned running his hands down his face. He had a few more packets to lookover, and he was done. 

Fowler was passing his desk with some more folders in hand, “These are your first cases of the night, you tackle the evidence in the morning, and you’re set for the week.”

Gavin eyed the folders in his hand, “You’re kidding, right?”

“You accepted Tetrault’s job,  _ this  _ is her job. She’s good at it, and I expect you’ll be good at it too.” He pointed to Gavin. “See you bright and early tomorrow morning, Sergeant Reed.” 

Gavin feigned a weak salute and looked down at his desk again. 

Cluttered with a stack of paperwork he’d finished, and updated. A small stack he hadn’t finished, and tomorrow’s work just dangling in his face. He took a peek of the manila folders, and scoffed. Four manila folders sat neatly organized and stacked on top of each other, he sat back in his seat, wondering how on Earth he’d ended up like this.

_ Right,  _ he asked for it. 

He was itching for a smoke, but the addiction could wait just a second more. If he didn’t do these papers, he’d procrastinate, and then he’d never get them finished. He’d rather get his ass physically beat than to get a verbal attack by Fowler, Gavin couldn’t fight Fowler, but he  _ could  _ fight anyone else. He mindlessly scanned through the papers, and tossed them into his desk when he was happily finished. Turning off his desk lamp, and grabbing the manila folders - which weren’t technically supposed to leave the station, but Fowler wasn’t there to run him to the ground for it -, going for the door with a cigarette already between his teeth.

“Aye, Reed!” Called the security by the front desk.

Gavin glanced over. 

“Can I bum a smoke from you?”

“Not tonight, I need all the death I can get.” He shoved the front doors open with his back, and lit his cigarette walking further from the building. 

His walk was progressively getting better but now there was a burn from sitting too long. The sitting wouldn’t end there, he’d have to drive himself home, itching for something cold to sit on. He’d have to invest in a pool floaty or a butt cushion if he planned on bottoming out any other time with a hulk of a demigod again. He got hot just thinking about the idea of it. 

His living room lights flickered on when he closed the front door and he was quick to peel his sweater and shoes off, the first instinct was to move to the kitchen for a cup of coffee from his coffee maker. He began brewing it as he threw the folders onto the coffee table, scattering the pages a little. He turned on his TV listening to it as background noise, and grabbed his cup once it had filled up. Staggering across the living room, he gently sat down putting his cup on the floor. 

There were too many incidents where he’d knocked his cup over and the coffee table instantly became a flooding ground. The floor was a lot better. 

Gavin opened the first case file and sighed, looking through some of the pictures they’d shoved into a ziplock bag, he recklessly looked through them. He reread the file description. Scrambling over words in disinterest. “First responders appeared at the scene at 9:29 am to the sound of gunshots, victim died enroute to hospital.. Smith and Wesson Model 29 recovered on scene, no fingerprints.. Predicted double homicide with intent in victim’s apartment, no forced entry.. Shooter suffered injury in escape. No DNA traces.” Gavin trailed off, looking at the pictures again. He tucked them back into their baggy and zipped through the second one with speed, the third one was given a glance, and passed over. 

Gavin settled on the last one and eased into the couch leaning his head back, he stared at the file longingly. 

“Victim dialed police, first responder arrived.. Officer already on sight.. Officer Valerie critically injured.” Gavin paused, furrowing his brow, and sat up slowly. “Victim found alive, drug traces found in blood tests.” He frantically began looking through the file to the pictures and back to the file. “Polaroid still found developed.”

Gavin had seen an act like this before, heard this very description months previous when Tetrault announced her pregnancy. Gavin was more than excited to jump on this case’s back but he was denied access to it. Six months later, and he had full control of it. This wasn’t just some coincidence - this was destiny. Gavin was beyond ecstatic for the morning to come now, and he couldn’t wait to dive right in. 

But the world wasn’t ready for him.

There would be resistance, and most definitely there would be blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) love Luke and Gavin's relationship and how it's become
> 
> b) love Jaliyah's "take no shit from Gavin Reed" attitude, it'll progress later on
> 
> c) A new conflict; Gavin and his justifying ways towards injustice (get 'em Gav)
> 
> c 2.0) more rollercoasters and shit to come, stay tuned, and take care :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Long time, no update! I've actually been editing and continuing this story offline, and ever get the time enough (or remember) to update. But here it is. Another grueling chapter, a little long, but not longer than the one's up ahead. I hope you enjoy; kudo, comment, whatever you please. :) Please take care of yourselves.

Fowler called everyone within the Homicide department, officers on first response as well, the next morning for the announcement. Gavin leaned up against the front desk of the conference room with a smug look, but a scowl set on his brow. He meant business but he would downright rub it into everyone’s face that he was boss. After many of them had told him he wouldn’t get anywhere, look at him now. He was an Staff Sergeant, uncommission too. He had extra privileges because of his hard work and admirability. 

“Alright, listen up everyone.” Fowler called, looking among his people. “I have a very important announcement to make regarding Sergeant Tetrault’s maternity leave, as you all know she’s going to be in labor any time soon, and we pray that both her and her baby are healthy.”

A few people in the room agreed in murmurs and quiet cheers. 

“That means Sergeant Tetrault’s position is up for grabs.”

A few heads popped up in excitement, others curious as to why Gavin was standing behind him. 

“I nominated Sergeant Reed for her position.” He gestured back to Gavin. 

Many people within the room looked to each other in confusion, and began to assess the situation. They didn’t like this outcome. 

“Everybody please give a round of applause to your new  _ Staff  _ Sergeant Gavin Reed.” Fowler began clapping.

When Fowler clapped, others clapped. When he laughed, people laughed. When he got mad, - people moved out of his way. There was no way in Hell they’d turn down Fowler’s offer of clapping. But not for Gavin. 

“Alright. Enough chit chat, Sergeant.” Fowler held his hand out and Gavin gave him a good shake. “Don’t let me down.”

“No promises.” 

Fowler laughed and took for the door.

The group looked to Gavin standing among them, the power in the room suddenly shifted. Gavin could get used to  _ this _ . 

“Alright,” Gavin clapped his hand loudly, “I have three cases in hand.” He waved them in sight, “Meaning, you all get along today.” He smirked. 

The group began mumbling. 

“Hue, Yaser, and Tiff - you’re on stake out duty. Shooter was shot by police but got away, we’ve got no ID on the perp. Stake out any hospital, clinic, and homeless shelter you can. Bring Julian with you if you have to expand your search. I’m sure someone will show up eventually.”

The four stood up, snatching the file from Gavin’s hand, moving to the door quickly. 

“Jeff, Holi, and Rick. You’re on juvenile cases. Local gang of kids were found dead, bodies recovered from the Harbor unit.”

“Isn’t that Lieutenant Anderson’s department?” Asked Rick.

“And he’s given  _ us  _ the case now.” He shoved the file into Rick’s chest and waved him off. “Get the autopsy evidence, report, and clearance for surveillance all around the Harbor.”

“That’s citywide.” Holi stated.

“It’s,” he looked to his watch, “eight in the morning. You have until you clock out, that’s enough time.” He retorted and looked back to the remaining crew meeting the eyes of Genevieve and Hannah. “Report to Corporal Gomes, she’ll speed you through this case in Housing.” He said, having already told Jaliyah about their approach, and she would send them on their way after. “Fabio, and Chanler, you’re on-call with patrol. Notify me if you’re called as first responder.” 

They filed out of the room, and Gavin huffed. 

“Not so bad after all.” He smirked, closing the door behind him, and taking the elevator back down to the precinct floor. He slid into his desk just fine, and opened his drawer. He pulled the fourth file from his desk, and sat back looking it over. 

He couldn’t just hand it over, he knew he would be postponing the investigation, but he couldn’t have anyone else’s hands on this case. He knew it too well. Tetrault only stopped him from participating in the investigation, it didn’t stop him from over hearing about it and snooping around with those who were a part of it. It granted him insight from a window seat to the action, and a few disapproving people who argued and fought him, but he was attached to it the moment it surfaced. 

Now having resurfaced, he felt like a fiend. He even had a name for the killer, assuming it was the same who’d left blackened Polaroid stills behind.  _ Dante.  _ Code named after  _ Dante’s Inferno,  _ Dante Alighieri, who’s work of chaos had become a work of art through the eyes of many. Gavin felt the name fit, but didn’t share this bit of information with anyone else. 

He stuffed the folder away feeling a presence linger around.

He was right to think so, Fowler leaned over the rail outside his desk, “Reed, I have more paperwork for you.” He held out a small, but chunky stack of papers. 

Gavin sighed, taking it in hand, and peeling through them. “Are these necessary?”

“They need your signature. They’re files that were signed under me these past days. I’ve been going easy on you, the real work starts now if you want access to those files in the future.” He gestured.

Gavin looked back to them and sighed heavily, he glanced to his empty cup. Better now start his caffeine intake than later when he was crashing because he didn’t start soon enough. 

At first he’d actually began reading through some of the documents, he was attentive and noticed the room clearing out. More and more people were going home, and he was sitting there with his nose in the papers. One packet down, two packets down, then three. All was fine - until he realized there was a lot more to sign then just his name at the end of the packet. He started to skip through some things, going back and rediscovering other important details Fowler had highlighted. 

Then the coffee kicked in.

Gavin signed off on three packets without having read a single word in them, and when he noticed the time, and it being just around seven - he collected the papers Fowler had handed him and stood up the moment he was leaving his office. 

“Captain,” he held them out, “I’m all set with these.”

Fowler looked down at the paperwork. “What’s this?”

“The papers you gave me.”

“You’re all finished?” He said in a tone of disbelief. 

“Yeah.”

There was something stubborn about Gavin Reed that irked Fowler sometimes, “Look it over again. Make sure they’re final.”

“They are.” Gavin scoffed.

“I don’t want them tonight. Look through them again, make sure they’re good for tomorrow morning.” He said, walking down the stairs, and off across the precinct floor.

Damn Fowler for knowing damn well who Gavin was. Gavin tossed the papers on his desk, and instead of taking them home, he shoved them into his desk. Locking everything up, he was on his way out. He didn't know what he was setting himself up for, but with that - he fully accepted the consequences following. 

  
  


The next morning was one he'd never expected. His squads returned from their previously long day with riveting and exhausting information.

“We sat there all night,  _ all  _ night, and no one showed up.” Yaser said.

Tiffany was the next to speak, “I called every clinic within miles of Detroit and no one showed up with a bullet sized wound.” 

“What do we do?” Hue asked.

Gavin huffed, “Well, get back out there. No one's gonna walk around and know what they're doing when they're stitching up a bullet wound.” 

“Back on patrol?” Tiff questioned. 

“I didn't stutter, did I?” Gavin asked. “Move it.” 

The three turned away, and another appeared. 

“Sergeant Reed, I have a few questions about our case.” Jeff said.

“Don't you all?” He rolled his eyes, having not even gotten to his desk yet. 

“Yeah, well, I updated the case file with Captain Fowler but didn't know if I should run it by you. The Harbor Unit picked up four bodies all downstream within hours of each other, they appeared to have lacerations on their necks, from rope or wire.” He said. “We've contacted their parents and only one of their parents can make it.” 

“What does this have to do with me?” Gavin asked.

“You're our Staff Sergeant. Anything that gets updated goes through you.” 

“Alright.” Gavin waved him off but he didn't leave. “What do you want?” 

Jeff stared at him a moment more before turning away. 

Gavin was given peace of mind for a second before his phone began ringing. He put down his coffee, sat down, and picked up the phone. “Sergeant Reed.” He sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Sergeant, it's Hannah.” 

“What is it?” 

Fowler passed by, entering his office with a wave. Gavin waved back. 

“Well, I wanted to ask permission first but the Housing Unit just asked Gene and I to help escort a few evictions through. They said to contact them with your answer.” 

“If it's a fast job, I don't care. Do it.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes. Whatever.” 

“Alright. Thank you.” She hung up before he could get in a word. 

Gavin turned in his seat and unlocked his drawers, grabbing the paperwork Fowler handed him the night before. Knocking on the door before entering, he flashed them at Fowler. “The paperwork you wanted.” 

“You looked them over?” Fowler asked taking them back. 

“With my eyes stapled.” 

Fowler smiled, and put it down on his desk. “I see you've already taken in the Staff’s glow. You're brooding like her.” 

“Yeah, well, someone's gotta in this chirpy place.” Gavin glanced around. 

“It's your first official day as Staff Sergeant. How does it feel to have the power of your department on your shoulders?” 

“Doesn't feel any different.” 

“Right. It'll feel a lot more personal as the days go on. Tetrault had a way of handling those days.” He insisted.

Gavin nodded, heading to the door. 

“Hey, did you get my email?” 

“Email?” 

“Sent it to you last night, while you were still around.” 

“I didn't get to emails. I was too busy.” He gestured to the packet.

“Right, well, our vacation had been put off. Just until we can get a hold on this new case with the picture.” 

“Picture?” 

“Yeah.” He stared, “The Polaroid?” 

Gavin paused. 

“You  _ are _ working on it, aren't you?” 

“With intent.” 

Fowler nodded, “I believe we've dealt with this before. But Tetrault isn't here, and you weren't on the previous case.” He clicked his tongue and pointed. “I'll get right on it that you get clearance for it, everything under your name.” 

Gavin nodded, “Thanks.” 

“Don't mention it. Just.. keep up the good work, and don't panic when things get rough.” 

“Me? Panic?” Gavin chuckled, “You got me confused with someone else.” 

“Maybe.” Fowler sat behind his computer. “I got work to do, you got a department to run. Get to it.” 

Gavin mocked a salute and exited the room to move to his desk. He was quick to the email. 

He couldn’t believe this! Fowler was going to postpone the vacation they’d all been planning for the longest year ever, over some case. Granted the case had come up and it was going to be a long run, Gavin could tell from this point, but he was so hoping to catch some waves and some babes by the beach in his trunks - and soon after nothing. It gave him more determination to solve the case, and he would make sure the case would be closed before he could say  _ no.  _

  
  
  


Just around the time Gavin would leave to meet up with Luke, he’d gotten a call about some activity down in the neighborhoods. He’d take a little drive through and be back in time to talk shit to Luke anytime, besides Luke was probably out directing some traffic. Turns out, Luke was directing traffic around a car accident just in Gavin’s way. Gavin parked his car on the side of the road, and gave a whistle. 

Luke was used to people whistling, so he paid no mind. 

That was until Gavin spoke out, “Hey, dipshit.” He called, “I’m calling you.”

Luke turned and gave a smile to Gavin, with a wave, Gavin walked over ignoring the eyes following. “What’s up?” Luke greeted, Gavin holding his fist out, and they bumped fists turning to the crowd. 

“What the fuck happened?”

“I watched the whole thing.” Luke stated, “Kind of tragic.” 

Gavin looked on ahead as Luke spoke. 

“You see, the white Subaru was backing out of the spot and all, then came along that Dodge - must of been looking at something, and the whole front end came up onto the hood of the Subi, next thing I know - there’s screaming, and chaos. Medics showed up just a few minutes ago.”

The sight was something indeed; sitting side by side, the Dodge truck had managed to climb the Subaru’s hood, and it’s front wheel hovered in the air. They were securing it down carefully, both drivers had been removed carefully and were being wheeled into the ambulance currently. Gavin caught an eye-full of a young paramedic from a distance, and he couldn’t resist the urge to approach.

“Hold that thought.” Gavin stuck up his finger and started across the scene. 

“Wait-” Luke called but was trapped into control the crowd and doing his job. 

Gavin flashed his badge when the officers tried to stop him, and he went on ahead with a  _ sorry Sergeant.  _ He passed the cars, and paused a moment a few feet from the ambulance. 

“Call ahead to J.T, he’s going to need a possible CT scan for his legs.” Said the paramedic to another as he helped lift the gurney into the back of the truck. “And a blood transfusion, I know they love information beforehand.”

“One or two bags?” Asked the sitting paramedic.

“Two. I’ll see you on the other end.” He said, closing the back doors, and hitting the side of it as the driver took for the hospital. 

Gavin froze on spot. 

That cute paramedic he’d spotted from a distance just so happened to be that gorgeous one-night stand he’d managed one drunken night. From this distance he looked somewhat shorter than he remembered. He turned to the other ambulance for the Dodge driver, and excused the officers questioning him sitting in the back. 

“I need to get this man to the hospital. You’ll have plenty of time to raid him there.” Jack pat his shoulder gently, “Come on.”

Gavin stepped forward through all the commotion, “Hey!”

Jack settled the man into his gurney on the floor, and stepped out of the truck for another to replace his spot inside. Jack met Gavin’s eyes as he approached, and he too paused.

“Hey.” Gavin smirked, “Thought I’d never see you around again.”

“Excuse me.” Jack said, stepping around Gavin to close the doors. 

“What? No  _ hello?”  _

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him, “Do we know each other?”

Gavin smirked, “More than I’d like to admit.” 

Jack furrowed his brow, “Excuse me, but I have work to do.” He stepped around Gavin.

Gavin gently grabbed his arm, and Jack met his eyes and then their point of contact. “I didn’t mean to offend you, if that’s what this is.”

“We’d have to know each other for me to be offended.” Jack took his arm back.

“You really don’t remember me?”

Jack shook his head, “Should I?”

Gavin paused, and gave a chuckle. “That’s a funny joke.” He laughed, “You’re fucking with me, right? That’s funny.”

“Look, I’m really busy. You understand, Officer-?”

“ _ Sergeant  _ Gavin Reed.” Gavin said.

Jack nodded, “Well, Sergeant, I have an injured person in my van, so I gotta go.” He furrowed his brow and rounded to the front of the truck. 

Gavin stood in confusion, and thought to himself - maybe he was too drunk to remember details either. Maybe he thought the whole thing up and Jack really did bring him home, or maybe he just saw his face and imagined the whole thing. Being dumped into bed, and devoured like some kind of full course meal. Gavin watched the truck go, and some piece of his pride along with it holding onto dear life by the tailpipe. He squared his shoulders a little more, and cleared his throat before looking around. 

He just got played by the dipshit who trained him.

This is why he tries to never meet his one night stands again. 

  
  
  


Gavin called out a goodnight to whomever was listening, but he got no replies. He always found it like that - being completely alone, even in a room full of people. He left the front door with a cigarette in his mouth, as usual, and he hailed ass to his car. It was a little colder than usual, and he didn’t like the cold. He didn’t like the sweltering heat either, there was no in between with Gavin Reed. There never was. 

He parked his car in the lot below his apartment, and he stood there a minute. Thinking to himself, because he didn’t have anyone to speak to. He had no real relation to his extended family, even if he did it wasn’t the best either. He kept thinking on his encounter with Jack, how he’d completely erased the thought of Gavin from his mind. Or possibly - to save himself the guilt and embarrassment of fucking some guy he didn’t know he lied. Probably said he was up fucking some pretty petite girl, and scored big. 

Maybe he was a closeted gay. 

That’s a big step coming from Gavin. 

  
  
  


Gavin didn’t talk about his sexuality, didn’t think he had to. If he saw someone he was attracted to, guy or girl, he’d go after them. He didn’t give two shits what’s in their pants, so long as he was getting laid. He didn’t understand all the controversy lingering around sexuality, it was a load of bullshit strung up by idiots who couldn’t get laid themselves, and worried about others swooping in stealing their shot at dicking someone down. It was bullshit; fuck whomever you wanted, just be safe about it, and know the consequences to every action you took. 

Gavin left his car after a long break of silence, and he tossed his cigarette in the stand with the others. Most of the cigarettes from the cigarette spot was his, no one else in the building smoked. If they did - it was weed. Gavin’s had it, but it isn’t the same as the health-receding cigarettes. Nothing was better than cutting life in half and expecting an early funeral from the shithole of a country. 

He entered his apartment, lights flickering on, and he dimmed every one of them as he entered a room. By the time he’d reached his bedroom he’d been stripped down to his shirt, and working on his belt. He tossed his jeans aside into his hamper, and ran his hands through his hair. Throwing his shirt in, he decided he’d just take a long shower and washed away every worrying thought. He turned the shower on, it’s normal setting spraying from the showerhead. He was tempted to turn on it’s rain mode, and that greater part of him won. 

He swapped the setting and for a second he was left in open air before the rain fell from above. Warm against his skin, he closed his eyes, and let the rain pelt him in the face. All the mirrors within the room fogged up, his mind doing the same, and he couldn’t be more content with the thoughts clogging his mind. He imagined those strong arms coming around his body once more, pressing into his back, and tempting at his dick. Instead of foreign hands clasping him, his own hands played over the lines of his body. Running over his neck, pressing into his chest, and the water lavishing his fantasies. 

Like Eve wandering in the Garden of Eden, he was tempted by sinful and dangerous thoughts. 

He could imagine phantom lips pressing into his neck, and nipping at his earlobe. He clenched his eyes a little tighter when his hand came around his dick, giving gentle but firm tugs to his member. He let a small sigh escape his lips, droplets of water running over those parted, plump lips of his. He could almost hear those words of encouragement in his ear again, enticing him on to blow his load in the cleanest of places throughout the whole house. 

“ _ That’s it.. like that.. Doesn’t it feel good.. Yeah.. look at you.. So beautiful..”  _

His chest hiccuped to the words in his head, in  _ his  _ voice, Gavin had been fucked to the Heavens and then brought back down with someone else’s hand on his dick like a tether. He tugged himself a little harder, head inclined a little further back, as if he could insert his head between that memory’s shoulders in his head. He’d be peppered in kisses, marked beyond recognition, touched like he was a fine piece of clay being molded into the best damn pottery item he’d ever seen. 

“ _ That’s it.. You’re doing so well.. Don’t stop.. It’s okay.. You look so beautiful like this.” _

He’d blown his load before he could focus back on reality, and he was quick to hold himself up against the wall before his legs would give out on him. He gasped, closing his eyes with his back pressed up against the cooling shower wall, and gulped the thick spit collecting in his throat. He came down from his high soon enough, and stepped back into the water. Wiping his hands off and actually cleaning himself, he turned off the water, and stepped out. Wiping his hand across the fogged mirror, he ran his hand over his face in need of a trim. 

Saving it for the morning, he tread to his bed with a towel around his waist and said to Hell with wearing anything to bed. Quick to brush his teeth and get back into bed, he lied back staring at the ceiling a moment. 

It’s been days since he’d been dicked down by the most holiest and memorable dick ever, and it isn’t just until now that he’d seen him again. Only this once, he pretended he didn’t know a single thing about him. Was it stupid of him to think that anything would progress past that? That there would be another night where he’d get to be that close to him again? 

Fate or not - who’s to stop him from trying?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Long time no see! I’ve been updating this offline, and it’s about time to let them roam free. I’ll get to more chapter within next week, tweak a few things, but I will update. :) So for now, enjoy these bits, and I will get you the well deserved chapters in a quickie. 
> 
> Don’t forget to take your meds today, go drink a glass of water, take a shower in a bit, go charger your phone, eat something today or at least a healthy snack (I favor plums), and go listen to your favorite song again (no matter how many times it’s been replayed), do it again. Take care of yourselves. :)

It definitely  _ didn’t  _ count as stalking if Gavin, Head of the Homicide Division, was searching for Jack through the system. It was his job to know everything around him, so it  _ wasn’t  _ stalking. And it  _ wasn’t  _ stalking if he asked Luke to keep an eye out if there were any other car accidents for him - okay,  _ maybe  _ it was then, but Luke never came up with anything. There was no physical proof that he was searching for Jack, he’d been sure to keep his search history clear from eyes. It became a routine to check his history and know it was cleared. 

Then came another lonely night, and annoyed morning bombarded with officers and news. One officer who hadn’t returned back to him was very ecstatic though, basically running into the station and oozing over Gavin’s desk. 

“Sergeant,” Tiff gasped, catching her breath. 

“Jesus, what’d you do? Run a marathon-”

“Sergeant-”

“Take a damn breath.” He muttered, over his coffee. 

She inhaled but it only offered a cough. 

“Don’t choke on it.”

“We got him.” She coughed.

“Got who?”

“The shooter, the one who got shot.” She stated, “We got him at the Detroit hospital, he’s running through the ICU right now.” 

“Why didn’t you just call me, for fuck’s sake?” He rose to his feet. “Get back to the car, and back to that hospital, make sure he doesn’t leave.”

“But Sergeant-”

“I’ll be there. Go!” He muttered.

She nodded, collecting herself, and rushed back out to her patrol car to the hospital. 

Gavin shoved Fowler’s door opened, “Captain, we just got a blimp on one of our cases. He’s in the hospital right now.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, get out there. Get your team on it, and lock it down.” He stated, “Don’t let him go. Not when we’re this close.”

Gavin nodded, closing the door, and grabbed his jacket. He looked to his coffee, and huffed leaving it behind. He had a criminal to catch. He just hoped he wasn’t running out for the wrong guy. How many people did he know ran around with bullets in their sides in Detroit?

Too many.

  
  


Gavin stepped through the Emergency Drop Off center’s doors and glanced around, Tiff came over from pacing by the waiting room and they began walking along to the doors. Opening them simultaneously, she began explaining everything. 

“Alright so we have a twenty to twenty five year old man in the ICU right now, so far they said he has deep muscle tissue damage and fractured ribs in his right side.”

They started to the elevator.

“They got a name?” Gavin asked as Tiff hit the elevator number to the fifth floor. 

“No, not yet. They said when he came through the doors he was dripping blood, holding his side, and he collapsed in the Emergency rooms.”

“Were there any paramedics on the scene?”

“He drove himself to the hospital. They found his truck running out front in the parking lot. There’s a lot of blood in it too.”

“Did anyone tamper with it?”

“Only Hue, he had to turn the keys to shut it off but I called ahead to forensics and they’re on their way.”

The elevator doors opened and Tiff began leading the way to the ICU hall around the corner. 

“If this is our guy,” Gavin said, “Then you just got yourself a drink on me.” 

“Really?”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” 

Tiff deflated. 

Up ahead both Yaser and Hue stood in front of the ICU doors. They turned hearing Gavin’s voice. 

“Sergeant.” Yaser called, “What’re you doing here?” 

“I handed you the case. But did you really think I wasn’t going to stick around for the end result?” Gavin said, “What do we got?”

“Well, Hue was here at the hospital while Tiff and I were out on patrol. Listening to the radios, Hue watched the guy nearly take out another car parking in the lot, and cross the road into the hospital. He was in bad shape, Serg.” 

“How long has he been in ICU?” Gavin asked.

Yaser looked to his watch, “It’s been a couple minutes, they just got him under.”

“Any name?”

“We don’t know, but when he comes out I’m sure he’ll give them a name and everything.”

“I wanna take a look at the sonofabitch before they dismiss him.” Gavin stated, “Keep an eye on the time, and on their progress.” He turned. “Anyone know if they got a kitchen here?”

Hue stepped up, “Kitchen should be open. It’s on the first floor.” 

Gavin nodded, and took for the elevator again. Tiff followed quick. 

“Serg?” She called.

Gavin turned in the elevator to her standing on the other side. 

“Were you serious about that drink, if we found our guy?”

The doors began closing.

“Was I?”

The doors closed and Gavin was lowered down to the ground floor. He stepped out, and followed the directions pointing to the kitchen poorly. He found it after a good eight minutes of passing the same hall twice, and down an unknown corridor. He stepped through the dining hall and into the food court, he scooped himself some coffee, a turkey and white cheddar sandwich, and headed to the register checking out. He was internally cheery as he stepped away from the counter and back out into the halls. 

Finding his way back was going to be a mess. 

He only found himself back in the Emergency room overlooking the counter and he backtracked through those doors. He found the station there, watching nurses move around him, and stare at the computers. Up on the wall, two X-ray photos had been taken of someone’s Femur fracture, and hospital beds lined the walls full of patients with their loved ones and some even in uncomfortable sleeping positions. He passed several curtains and mumbling patients, meeting eyes with a few of them on the way. 

He took a sip of his coffee, and could feel every taste bud that had come in contact with it die. 

He hissed, and paused in the middle of the hall as a nurse passed excusing himself with a cart. Gavin stepped aside and listened to bustling inside one of the rooms, a patient being transferred from the gurney to the bed. 

“-Alright, I’m gonna need you to calm down.” Said a calm but reprimanding voice.

“Do you know where you are?” Asked another voice.

“Get the fuck out’ta here!” Yelled the patient.

“I’m gonna need you to calm down, Ma’am. We’re just trying to help you-” Said the calming voice. 

“Get out’ta my face!” She screamed. 

“Call security in here.” Said the nurse, a paramedic crossing Gavin’s space to get to the front desk paging the closest security officers. 

“You did your job. You can go.” Said the nurse.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Security will be down here briefly to detain you, for the safety of the crew here and yourself. Just until we can get you into a room.”

The curtain opened up and Gavin turned away to venture on to find the ICU again, he leaned onto the counter speaking to a hazel eyed nurse who was beyond beautiful. He could have her number, but didn’t really know if he wanted to play with that kind of fire. 

“Hi’yah,” he smirked.

She smiled back at him, stopping what she was doing instantly. “Hi.” 

“I’m a little lost. I was wondering if you could tell me how I could get back to the ICU unit on fifth floor.”

“You’re pretty far from it.” She stated.

“I was going for coffee, and got lost along the way.” He smiled, “I’m a cop, I barely show up to hospitals.”

“You’re a cop?” She asked.

“Sergeant Gavin Reed.” He stuck his hand out, “Pleasure to meet you.” He glanced to her name tag, “Sarah.” 

She shook his hand, “The pleasure is all mine.”

A louder voice overruled Sarah’s and it got Gavin to look. A Paramedic passed Gavin, guiding the back of the gurney they’d just brought in. 

“Chris, I’m heading out now. She’s settled in, but I’m pretty sure she’s going to need a little more time to see things straight.” He said.

“Alright, see you around, man.”  _ Chris  _ stuck his fist out and the Paramedic bumped fists. 

“See ya’.” He called over his shoulder. 

Gavin glanced to Sarah and back to the paramedic, “Would you excuse me a moment?” He didn’t stand a moment more before taking off, and even spilt his coffee a bit squeezing between people and closing doors. He stood in between the doors of the Emergency room and watched as the paramedics began sanitizing the gurney down. 

He knew his eyes hadn’t failed him.

Gavin watched the back of the paramedic as he wiped down the cushions of the gurney, the other stepping up into the back of the truck to wipe down the equipment. This wasn’t just some coincidence, the devil was really tempting him, and testing his limits. What was his approach this time? Was he going to play it cool? Was he going to be flirty? Was he going to be an asshole? Was it possible to be all?

He was Gavin Reed for fuck’s sake.

He does all of them without having to try half the time. 

He approached nonetheless and cleared his throat, the coffee doing wonders to his vocal chords. Making him a complete mess. He cleared his throat again and this time,  _ he  _ looked up. First he furrowed his brow, and then his eyes followed down to the cup of coffee in Gavin’s hand. Everyone knew not to trust the coffee from the cafeteria, it was rule number one to being in the medical field.

Coffee sat in the kitchen for a bit before they’d actually get rid of it. 

He met Gavin’s eyes again. 

“Coincidence crashing into you again.” Gavin smiled. 

He stared a moment, and straightened out his back. “Is it?”

Gavin paused a minute, and collected his thoughts back together. Was he onto him? Gavin gave a nervous chuckle and shifted on his feet. “Look, we got off on the wrong foot.” Gavin stated. “Let me make it up to you in some way.”

For a moment, he seemed interested, but then he glanced to his partner exiting the back of the truck and he was back into authority mode. “I’m a real busy person, I don’t have time for it. Consider it forgiven-”

“Really.” Gavin interjected, “I insist. I’m sure you have a day or two off within the week. I’ll take you out to eat or something, pay for it, and we’ll brush the whole thing aside.”

“You’ll take me out to eat?” He scoffed, “We don’t know each other.”

Gavin swayed, “In one way or another, we do.” He hummed.

It brought him back to a defensive position. 

Gavin put one hand out, “I’m kidding.” He joked, and saw that it calmed him. He splayed his hand out, “How about it? It’s not often I take someone out to dinner and offer to pay. Consider it a Gavin Reed Special, one night only.” He smirked.

Contemplation slid over his expression, but Gavin’s smirk was doing it for him. He glanced back to his partner who was listening to the radio from the driver’s seat. “Look, you’re probably a real nice guy, anyone would fall for your little  _ once in a lifetime  _ offer, a night with some dreamboat. But I’ve got a job, and bills to pay.” He stated, “I can’t afford a night out on the town, even if I’d like to.” He lowered the gurney, and lifted it into the back of the truck. 

“So, you would?” Gavin said, leaning against the truck. 

He sighed, pulling the gurney up into the very end of the truck, and looked back to him blocking the doorway. “I can’t.”

“But you  _ would?  _ You said so.” Gavin smirked in triumph.

Stepping down from the doorway and closing the doors he looked to Gavin, “And what good would come out of it if I found some time?”

“Free food, maybe some beer.”

“I don’t drink beer.”

“Wine, then.” Gavin insisted, “Free food, some wine, dessert.” He smiled, “And maybe after we could finish the deal with a make-up kiss.” He inclined an eyebrow.

“Make-up..” he paused, “That’s bold of you to assume I’d kiss you.” 

“Why not?” Gavin smirked, “Unlimited food, unlimited drinks, a chauffeur there and back. That’s a lot of work, I can’t just have one kiss?” 

He puckered his lips, trying to suppress a smirk miserably. 

“Who knows? Maybe it’ll lead to even better things.” Gavin let his eyes unashamedly travel over his  _ very  _ fit uniform and back to his blooming expression. There was a delicious pink tone rising high on his cheeks, Gavin wanted nothing more than to have a round two. “Have it anyway you want. I got time.” 

Who could turn down a man in uniform? Definitely not Gavin  _ fucking  _ Reed. 

He got his ass handed to him in bed, and now he wanted to return the favor. It turns out it wasn't as hard as he'd expected after he'd stated his direct intentions. 

  
  


Who knew Gavin was such a charmer? He'd managed this far, in a nice outfit, teasing tone, and flirty glances. A woman would've scarfed him down instantly with this sort of attention to detail. There's no doubt he would do the same to the dame. But this was different. This was stretching, and tugging, a sensual, sexual battle to see who would break first. Gavin Reed was  _ not _ a loser, but he  _ oh, so, _ willingly wanted to take Jack out to some dark corner, some bathroom stall, and swallow him down.

He kept count of the Burgundy glasses he kept drinking down, and how his lips got darker with a red shade every glass he enjoyed. Dessert was well abandoned by the time it came, packaged up, and tucked out of reach. The driver seat couldn't have been the worse place to make out, but Gavin’s had worse. With Jack rutting down against him with that,  _ oh, so, _ pleasurable look and gasping so  _ lovely _ \- Gavin could swallow him down whole. He'd managed to defuse the situation and get him into the passenger's seat - though the backseat felt right, getting a fine for public indecency was  _ not _ . His apartment would have to do.

Gavin escorted Jack out of the passenger's seat, and he instantly attached himself to Gavin. Gavin chuckled as he kissed his neck, hands forcing his head down into the affection, and his leg hoisted up on Gavin’s hip. Gavin pressed into him, and mouthed his jawline hearing soft sighs. His mind was running wild, and he couldn't linger any longer. He dragged Jack along to the apartment building, and scanned his hand pulling the door open for him. 

With some wine in him, he was a lot funnier than Gavin remembered. Then again he had a few - tens of -drinks that night, and he confused Jack's eyes entirely. Gavin opened the elevator doors and Jack pulled him in by his jacket, and pressed Gavin closer. 

"Level authorization." 

Gavin pulled away from breathlessly making out, "Level 4." And he was pulled back in. 

Gavin leaned down, snatching one of Jack's legs up to his hip. He pressed him into the corner, and rolled his hips forward. Jack only wrapped his leg tighter around Gavin, and he hoisted him up holding him there. Gavin’s hands held him up, squeezing his plump ass through his jeans. Only driving into him slower, and instructing a quartet symphony out of Jack's throat.

His arms wound around Gavin’s neck as he stepped away to the opening doors, Gavin leaned out for security, and made it quickly to his door. He pressed his hand into the palm scanner, and Jack suckled on his neck. 

It drove him mad.

The moment the door closed behind them, he pressed Jack there, and quickly stripped his own jacket off. He rolled his hips forward, gnawing at Jack's exposed collarbones and jawline. He was eating the affection up, pressing his cheek against Gavin’s, and rolling down into every thrust. 

"Fuck." Gavin mumbled, running his hands under Jack's button up, and running down every knob in his back. His hands were like hot plates on a cool surface. He gasped as Jack pulled his head back by his hair, and pressed his lips into the corner of his mouth.

"I need you to pick up the pace." He said. "I'm sure you understand."

Gavin sure  _ did.  _ He hoisted Jack up a little higher, looking up at him as he maneuvered to the bedroom, he was being marked up just like before. He was loving every minute of it. He placed him on the bed, and instantly he splayed his legs open waiting,  _ watching.  _ Gavin slowly toed his shoes off, simultaneously undoing his belt buckle. Jack gulped to the sight of him stripping, eyeing his belt eagerly. Did he like being spanked too? 

Gavin would have to find out. 

He slipped the belt off and spread his hands over Jack's knees, watching hungrily as he did so. He suddenly pulled Jack forward by his legs, and his shirt rolled up under him. He went pliantly, reluctant to fix his shirt. Gavin leaned down, his hands wedging themselves under his hips, drawing him up. Their pelvis’ pressed together, Gavin began mouthing up Jack's exposed stomach, pulling his shirt higher with every bruising hickey. Once he'd gotten to his rosy nipple, he lavished at the breaths he'd dragged from Jack's throat. His chest rising and falling, his hips itching against Gavin’s, both  _ very _ hard. 

Gavin turned for the other nipple, doing the same, and noticed the several specks of freckles on his body. He wanted to paint every faint freckle boldly, and worship them like stardust. He pushed back to Jack's faint thrusts, and he moaned softly. Gavin rubbed his nipples with the pad of his thumbs and swallowed his needy gasps and synced with his shuttering hips. He ran his hands down his body, and he was undeniably  _ fit.  _ Gavin could worship his body all night, but right now - he wanted to return the favor. 

“Pants and shirt off.” Gavin said before pulling away and doing the same. 

Jack moved in a drunken and sexual haze, Gavin slipped down his pants, and pulled his shirt off. He helped Jack out of his pants, carefully, and catching every stray stretch of skin he could manage. He slowly dragged his dull nails down the back of Jack's thighs and calves, sucking bruises into his flesh. He tossed the pants aside and rushed back to his lips, hands greedily searching, Gavin hoisted him back up the bed, and rolled into him. He mewled, body arching up, and Gavin sat back running his hand over him. 

He met Gavin’s hand, like a curling wave, when his hand fell onto his stomach he pressed up into it and thrust his hips into Gavin’s. Gavin sat back on his haunches, and marveled at the sight. Practically drooling over the sight of Jack's cock in a thin sheath of cloth, he played with the wet spot on his briefs, notably finding the head of Jack's dick. He mewled, suffocating Gavin’s sides with his thighs, and clenching fists full of his sheets. 

Gavin leaned over, catching his lips between his teeth. Soon invited into Jack's mouth, he pulled back just enough to speak. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked securely. 

Jack shook his head, “No.” He said leaning forward but Gavin pulled away.

“Do you want this?” Gavin asked, holding Jack's hips still. There was some form of intimacy about those words, a truthful question of consent. A line he didn't dare cross without the green light. This wasn't a drunken haze Gavin was locked in, this was someone else, and that mattered if it wasn't himself in this position. 

Jack pressed his cheek against Gavin’s, hands running over the mounds of his shoulders, “I want you to fuck me. Now.” He sighed, “I want this.” 

Gavin met his needy remarks, and licked into his mouth. He pulled Jack's briefs down as best as he could before holding him in hand and watching him shiver with pleasure, he stroked him gently, teasing the slit of his dick, and mouthing off on his collarbones again. He counted every freckle there, and they vanished into several more on his face. Kneeling down the bed and removing his briefs, he suckled on Jack's dick and was rewarded with the responsive, crushing force of his thighs. Gavin pried them back open, holding one in each hand before delving in like it was his dessert. 

Gasping and pleading for dear life, Jack's hands wound up in Gavin’s hair, and he tried to make little movements with his hips. Gavin noticed the pinkish color in his face was the same as his chest, and his hair had become flattened by the sweat collecting on his forehead. He was burning up and the heat only grew between his legs.

Jack moaned, pressing his pelvis down into the bed, back arched, and Gavin watched him shutter. He opened his eyes and his own hands were entrapped in his hair. 

Gavin suckled on the dip of his hips, and Jack cupped his face. Nestling into his hand, he kissed his palm, and the pad of his thumb. Tempting enough, he licked the bitter salt taste from them and Jack pressed down into the thick muscle. His thumb went as far as the second knuckle, and he was sure he wanted that wet heat back on him. He drew his thumb back and Gavin closed his lips around it, not a single scrape of his teeth finding flesh. It fell with a pop. 

Gavin was back to sculpting the perfect symphony number.

Jack's hips did small jerks, his feet flat against the bed, Gavin’s hands pressing into the flesh of his thighs keeping him open and on display. Gavin’s unshaved stubble was doing wonders, and he wanted nothing more than to have beard burn just to remember his night whenever he sat down. 

Jack reached between his legs, stomach curling, and pried his hands between Gavin’s face and his dick. A tender, lovely voice gasping at him. “Stop,” he begged, “I'm not gonna last.” 

“That's okay.” Gavin said, teasing him with kitten licks. 

The last lick stopped by Jack's hand, it was no better then. “I want..” he deflated, mind discombobulated.

Gavin leaned up, Jack's hands still keeping his legs pried open, his feet in the air by his head. “What do you want?” He asked gently, kissing Jack's thighs. “Tell me.” 

Jack took a second to himself, if he blows his load now, he'll hurt the second time around. He knew there would be a second time around, it was embarrassing to think about - he hadn't even touched Gavin’s dick yet! He closed his eyes, Gavin’s beard running over the hickies on his pelvis. 

“I want to..  _ fuck _ .” He cursed just as Gavin rolled forward and bracketed Jack's head. 

“I mean, I want to do it too.” He joked, “What do you want me to do?” He asked, kissing him with every idea he offered. “Do you want me to open you up, and fuck you hard? Do you want to sit on my face? Or do you want to ride me?” He got Jack to expose his neck, breathless from his peppering kisses and increasing force of Gavin’s pelvis on his. 

“God,  _ all.”  _

Gavin chuckled, “I don't think we have all night for all of those.” 

“I got time.” Jack promised, reaching down to stroke his own dick. “Just touch me.” He gasped, “Fuck me.’ 

Gavin pulled his hand back, holding it up by the bedpost, and rocking down into him. Jack held on for dear life, pressing up into him, and wounding the other arm around Gavin’s shoulders. He latched onto his shoulder with his teeth, and Gavin froze solid to his K9’s stabbing into his flesh. He made a high pitched yelp that sounded like a breathy moan, and it jostled Jack's grip. He was quick to assess the situation, forcing Jack's other hand into the pillows, he kept him pinned by the wrists.

Jack seemed to become fond of the idea; testing the strength in Gavin’s hands, he'd began tugging back and had become seemingly more excited as Gavin held a little tighter. He leaned down, licking Jack's lip and pulling away when he leaned up to catch him. It became a game in which Jack lost every time, when their lips finally met Gavin was hungry and love crazed. He releases Jack's hand to cup his asscheek, teasing at the hole between, and gaining a jostled reaction from Jack. It both excited and terrified him. 

Fucking someone in the ass wasn't at all like fucking someone with a vagina, Gavin felt. 

He impatiently reached over to his dresser, and brought out the lube and fetched himself a condom. Jack sat up on his elbows watching Gavin lubricate his fingers up, and catch his lips back between his teeth with a teasing finger at his hole. He could feel his tension and frustration. 

“Easy,” Gavin hushed, kissing above Jack's navel, and rubbed circles into his flesh. “Relax.” 

Jack's head rolled back, still hunched up on his elbows, lips falling slack, eyes shut tightly. Gavin kissed him again.

“Relax.” He insisted. “Sit back,  _ baby.”  _

The tone brought Jack back in, he met Gavin’s eyes, whose heart hammered in his chest to the foreign word that crossed his tongue unconsciously. He fell back onto one elbow and then flat down, but his hands kept firm on Gavin’s shoulders. 

Gavin kissed his forearm, “That's it.” He said, managing his finger down to the nail in. 

Jack looked down at him with parted lips, and Gavin watched him as he sunk in further. His expression grew even more pinched. “Again.” He cried out.

“Again what?” 

He moaned, “Call me  _ that  _ again.” He begged. 

Gavin nodded, down to his knuckle, and twisted his index finger around. “Look at you,” he marveled, “You're doing so good  _ baby.”  _ He encouraged. 

Jack trembled in his hands, and tried collecting himself as Gavin wasted no time in between adding another finger. 

“Holding off for this long, it's like you're just waiting for me to fuck you.” He hummed, “Taking me so well, so good  _ baby.”  _

Jack's stomach clenched, just waiting on the word. His body clenched around Gavin’s fingers, and Gavin stroked his side. 

“You are so lovely like this.” He stated, “I can't help but wanna see you come before I even get inside of you.” He teased, “Just because you've been so good to me,  _ baby boy.”  _

Jack squeezed Gavin’s shoulder, his thigh anchored him down, and Gavin tapped his hip. 

“Ease up on the thighs. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here.” He assured. 

Jack writhed on his fingers, one after the other the tip of his dick was growing a hot red, and he couldn't help but get his hands around himself. Gavin took his hand back and held it by his head. 

“You like when I do that? Make you wait?” He questioned in his ear, “Or is it when I holding your hands? Does it make you horny when someone handles you like this?” Gavin grabbed his other hand, pulling his own from Jack's ass, and holding him still. “Yeah?” 

Jack leaned up to kiss him but only grazed his stubble, he opened his hips wider, pressing his heels into Gavin’s ass hard. 

“Tell me.” Gavin muttered into his neck and Jack inclined his head back, exposing his neck.

It was a well enough answer for him. Gavin sat back on his haunches and reached over finding his belt, he brought it forward, and Jack eyed it dangerously. The curled leather soothingly fell over Jack's stomach, and Gavin held both ends. He outlined Jack's dick with it and gently brushed Jack's shoulders. He seemingly lied enticed, his dick beading with precome. Gavin swiped it off with his thumb and pressed his tongue against it, he sucked the flavor into his mouth, and it drew a weak noise from Jack's chest. 

“Can I bind you up?” Gavin asked. 

Jack's fingertips danced on Gavin’s hand resting on his hip. He eyed the belt and Gavin’s patient expression. He drew lines over his chest again with the worn leather. 

“If you don't like it, we can forget I ever asked.” He leaned down to kiss Jack's knee. 

“Bind me.” He said suddenly. 

The words squeezed Gavin’s gut. “Are you sure?” He asked breathlessly. 

Jack nodded. He unraveled himself from Gavin’s lap, and turned on his knees. He sat with his legs folded under him, his hands behind his back, but most importantly - he lied with his face in the pillows, ass patiently waiting for Gavin. Gavin could worship his body endlessly, eat him out while he begged for mercy, fucked him eternally, and wreck his voice and ass for tomorrow. He gently leaned forward, pressing his clothed dick into Jack's ass, and drew the belt just snug around his wrists. Jack rocked back and Gavin had to brace for impact, his hand falling on Jack's lower back and the bed. 

He pressed his forehead against his neck and sighed. “God, you don't know how bad this is right now.” 

Jack turned his head, watching Gavin sit back up, and toss his boxers aside. He shifted his knees further apart under him, and it only did worse to better arch his back down, his ass up. Gavin couldn't help but smack the flesh and feel it tremble under his palm, Jack hissed at the smack, and his wrists turned helplessly. There was a finger’s space between movement, Gavin made sure he wouldn't hurt himself. 

Following his spine and into the open crack of his ass, he pressed his four fingers into the puckering hole, and watched Jack press back into him. 

“Do it.” He begged, “Please.” 

Gavin pressed his body firm into his back, and kissed his shoulder. “Do what?” He teased.

“Fuck me.” He sighed, pushing back.

“Fuck you.” Gavin said in a teasing tone, “Why would I want to ruin our moment?” He said, “Just you and I, in my apartment, feeding off of each other's sexual desires.” He hummed, running his hand down his stomach. “If I fuck you, you'll come, and then you'll go home.” 

Jack deflated when Gavin’s hand wrapped around his dick, his moans suppressed by the pillows. 

“I want to go nice and slow with you. I wanna be the best fuck you've had in years. I wanna make you hurt, and crave more.” He fondled Jack's balls, stroking them while running his hand up and down his dick. “I want you to come on my dick, and on my hand.” He said, “How about it?” 

Jack shuttered, fucking into his hand, chasing his own orgasm. It was too tempting to wait, but he needed the flood gates to open up. Pressure building for too long, and he was spilling over the top. 

Jack gasped as he milked over Gavin’s hand, Gavin massaged his balls, leaking out every movement he could. Plastering to Jack's back, he latched onto a deeply speckled area on his neck, and left bite marks in revenge for his shoulder. Jack was spent, leaking out the last oozing drops of come, and Gavin licked off all that landed on his fingers. He gently pulled Jack back against his chest, his dick hard under Jack's ass, and Gavin eyed the wet mess of come on his sheets. Jack's head rolled back, Gavin’s hand at the base of his neck holding him up. 

“What a waste of sheets.” Gavin said. He drew Jack's head back and turned it to kiss him, just barely kissing back,

Jack's hands behind his back found Gavin’s dick very much up. He got it in hand and Gavin froze, being held prisoner to his own hostage. 

“Stop.” Gavin warned, pushing Jack forward and he helplessly flopped back onto his chest and face. His fingertips glistening with Gavin’s come. 

Gavin scooped Jack up by his hips, and moved him over to avoid the come puddle wetting his sheets. He turned his head, seeing Gavin’s form in the corner of his eyes. He brought his knees further apart and crunched under him, it didn't look comfortable to Gavin but like this - it was the most open way to accept a dick to his ass. 

He teased his ass in the air, wiggling it in Gavin’s face. 

Gavin squeezed a chunk of his ass, and pulled it back to reveal his hole. He pressed his thumb in, dragging it against the rim, and catching it in his nail. Jack sighed. 

“Just do it.” Jack muttered.

Gavin’s hand came back a little harder than expected, and Jack yelped. Not only did his cheek turn red, but Jack's dick began visibly filling back up. Gavin pinched the cheek he'd just slapped, “You.. like that? Don't you?” 

Jack shoved his face further into the pillows, ears burning red. 

“You like being tied up and spanked.” Gavin said, “You're.. doing so well.” Gavin insisted, “I think I'll reward you now.” He sat up, grabbing his condom from the nightstand as Jack listened to the wrapper being peeled off, but suddenly it was in his hands. “Put it on me.” Gavin said, helping him back to his knees. 

Eagerly Jack held the condom open as Gavin held his bound wrists, he lined his dick to the hole, and soothingly sheathed himself. Jack collected a few tugs of his dick, and Gavin gasped into his ear. 

Jack was back to full mast.

Gavin didn't push Jack back onto his chest like he'd planned to, but instead stepped out of the bed, and pulled Jack on top of him. Saddling up, Gavin smiled as he sat back looking to Jack's expression. 

“I want you to ride me.” Gavin stated, “And come on my dick.” 

Jack's skin was in flames, his ass flush with Gavin’s dick, it became so tempting to watch the man under him crumble like dust because of his body. He'd make it an accomplishment. 

Gavin inclined Jack up, and held his dick. Aligning Jack carefully, he felt the head of Gavin’s dick, and wanted to swallow him down to the hilt to see his gleeful and lusting expression. His eagerness resulted in burning pain. 

“Easy,  _ baby,  _ easy.” Gavin noticed the color of his face, and cohered him gently. “Don't move too fast. You're gonna hurt.” 

Despite Gavin’s warnings and strong grip on his hip, enough to bruise, he was pushing down the inches. 

Gavin’s back arched and he gasped trying to still Jack's movements. “Slow,  _ baby,  _ slow. You're gonna break.” He said breathlessly. 

“I know what I can take.” He said boldly.

“Fine. You're going to break  _ me.’  _ Gavin gasped as he downed another forceful inch. “Ah, ha, ha,” he chuckled nervously, back in a temporary arch, eyes clenched tight. “Don't move.” 

Jack watched Gavin’s body snap up taunt like strings on a violin and clutch helplessly onto his hips when he jerked down. 

“No, no, no, no,  _ baby,”  _ he said quickly, “You gotta wait for me.” He gasped, “Wait for me to catch my breath.” His hands soothingly pressed into his aching arms and cupped his face. “Too good for me.” He praised, “Taking me in so good  _ baby boy _ .” 

To the name, he swiveled down flush against Gavin’s pelvis and he let out a cry. His body gone rigid under Jack, his hands vices around his hips, face pinched, mouth dropped open silently. Jack too felt overwhelmed, but he just wanted to continue rocking into Gavin. When he jerked in a tiny motion, Gavin stilled him. 

“Stop.” He whispered. Holding a breath tight in his chest.

Jack leaned forward, Gavin’s dick moving with him, and Gavin jerked into him. Both spurred a moan so obscene they stared into each other's eyes not knowing they were capable of such things. Jack kissed his neck, “No more waiting.” He stated, “I'm gonna fuck you.” He insisted without another warning as he jerked his hips carefully. 

It pulled Gavin taunt like a string, and Jack found pleasure in both pleasing himself and making Gavin ooze with ecstacy. 

His jerks became swivels, and he rocked back and forth like they were at sea. Jack's thighs began to tire after the sounds of their collective moans and skin on skin contact grew with volume. Jack bounced on Gavin’s dick, meeting every bounce the mattress offered, and closed his eyes. Gavin’s hands grasped Jack's hips lightly at first, barely holding on, until he'd forced him to stop. 

Jack stared down at him, and Gavin watched him. His skin illuminated in the dim room, his eyes dark, his chest rising and fall sporadically. He was so lovely, and beautifully designed for the pleasure of life. Gavin wanted to paint with his body, to take him apart, and piece him back together. He wanted to devour him, spit him back out, kiss him, bite him, bruise him, heal him, and worship every goddamn freckle on his body. He wanted to discover a new one every night while fucking him into the bed in a new position, in a new location, every time. 

If only he knew how beautiful he was to Gavin, he wouldn't let some low life Sergeant do this to him. 

Gavin reached up to cup Jack's face, and he leaned into the touch. Gavin had come to realize he smelt like honey and fresh coffee grinds, but when he sweat the smell expanded. He smelt like sex, honey, and morning coffee. Gavin wanted it all, never wanted him to come, and walk off into the night. 

If so - Gavin would make sure he'd feel him inside for days. 

“So beautiful.” Gavin whispered, running his hand over his cheeks. “So pliant. Willing to be bent over,” he trailed down his neck and around his nipples. “To be fucked, spanked, and marked up.” He said so obscenely unashamed. “Wanting me to call you  _ baby boy _ ,” he pressed his finger into the head of Jack's penis and watched it dangle back up onto his stomach while he hissed. “Now look at you.” He dragged his nails down Jack's thighs and back up, creating goosebumps along the way. “So open, wet, and begging on my dick. What did I do to deserve you being so well?” Gavin reached behind him, teasing Jack's rim on his dick. 

Jack hissed, leaning away. 

“I'm so impatient.” Gavin said, sitting up, “Especially when you look this good.’ 

He turned over, dropping Jack on his back without having slipped out of him, and threw one leg over his shoulder. He gently began thrusting into him in this new position, their body's pressed together seemingly sinking deeper. It was easier to draw Jack close like this, to push him out, and drag him back onto his dick. 

He absolutely lost it. 

Fucking into him like a rabbit, skin smacking skin, Jack's scattered moans breaking with every thrust. Gavin’s breathing hitched higher as he forced every push and drag back to him. Jack increased in volume and Gavin only encouraged him with harder, shorter thrusts. 

Jack was lost in a flurry of  _ yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _ , and eventually he'd gone back to humming high in his throat to the same rhythm. He paid no mind to his aching shoulders and arms under him, the restraints only reminding him that he can't reach out or pleasure himself.  _ Gavin  _ pleasured him,  _ Gavin  _ helped him through, and  _ Gavin  _ was fucking him good. 

The moment Jack arched his back, he was being shuffled up the bed with every bruising hit. But  _ boy  _ did it hit a good spot. 

“ _ Fuck..  _ there. There. Yeah.”

“There?” Gavin chuckled, holding Jack's hips up and hit the same spot on tempo. 

Jack only wrapped around him tighter, his hole holding him hostage, building resistance, his dick leaking heavily. He whimpered out, biting his bottom lip, and screwing his eyes shut. 

“You're.. so good.. so good.” Gavin held in his urge to fuck harder, deeper, get inside of him a little closer. He clenched his teeth tightly, and finally met Jack's dick. 

Jack seized up, moaning, his brow pinched, eyes open watching him. “Touch me.. god.. touch me.. fuck me.. harder.” He cries out, “It's.. ah,” he tensed, “It's.. so good.” 

Gavin’s stomach curled to his crackling voice, his hairs curling up with sweat, bruising settling in finally and painting him like a leopard. Gavin suckled Jack's nipple as he unbuckled the belt behind Jack, only to be ripped from the activity the moment his hands were free and met his lips, furious and feverish, he locked his arms around his neck, his hands tangled in his hair. Gavin swallowed his moans, but loved it much more when it echoed throughout the rooms. 

He met his eyes, and both were gasping onto each other's parted lips. “So good.. so good for me.” Gavin praised, cupping his cheek, “ _ Fuck..”  _ he hissed as his rhythm shattered and he brinked the end of his journey. He stopped instantly and let himself spill out into the condom, trapped tightly into Jack's legs and arms, he wedged his head into his neck and leveled his breathing out carefully. Light headed and careful, he gently lifted Jack's hips back up, and even extremely sensitive to movement, he gave a bruising effort with every thrust. 

Jack arched back, head cushioning from hitting the headboard. His other clutching Gavin’s shoulders. “Touch me.” He begged, “I'm gonna come. I want you to touch me.” 

With every thrust, Gavin tugged Jack's dick. He wiggled down, fighting between pushing down and fucking up. He met a medium, and his mouth fell open as the first shots of his come hit his chest. He stilled Gavin’s hand, and lingered in the blissful state that followed. He poured out, a puddle of his come drooling on his stomach slowly, and he sighed softly to himself. 

Gavin pulled out and Jack grimaced in pain, he watched Gavin peel the condom off, and exit the room. He lied back until Gavin returned, he pointed behind him. “I have the shower running if you want to clean up.” He remarked putting his bottle of lube away. 

Jack reached out, grazing his leg, and Gavin turned to him scooping his hand up. He assumed he wanted to hold it, but he only took it back to reveal his true intentions. His finger grazed the scar across his stomach, and eyed the other under his chest. Gavin suddenly felt insecure, and clasped his hand flat against the one under his chest. It looked like he was just scratching his side, but  _ Jack _ knew the real truth. 

“I'm gonna shower, I don't mind sharing.” He insisted crossing the room, “If you do leave though, leave me a message that you got back safe.” He called over his shoulder in the hall. 

He got into the shower, the rain falling overhead warmly. He put shampoo in his hair and washed it out, by that time - he peeked out of the shower door and saw no one in the bathroom. He was quick to soap himself down and get out with a towel around his waist, stepping into his room - every clothing article owned to Jack was gone. The front door was locked. 

Gavin sighed, and changed his sheets in the nude. Throwing them into the hamper, he set aside new ones, and lied back in bed. His body felt amazing, his heart rate normal again, but his mind was poisoned with worry. 

His phone chirped while he was contemplating everything he'd done that night, the lights had long been off. He glanced over and read the message from an unknown number; 

_ I got home safe. Thank you for dinner, and dessert. P.s. It's still in your car. So much for enjoying it.  _

Gavin smiled as he began texting back, and sent the message with pleasure

_ That's alright. I enjoyed my dessert for the night.  _

Gavin relished in his reply and smiled putting his phone back. There was no further reply, no doubt Jack was pink in the face reading it, and too flustered to answer him back. Gavin Reed struck gold once again, only this time he did the digging, and he was replenished rich with more gold than he can fathom. 

“Gavin  _ fucking  _ Reed,” he mumbled to himself, “You did it again.” Smirking as he drifted off to sleep, he definitely got the short end of the stick.

Though he struck gold, he had to pay for it. 

Gavin  _ fucking  _ Reed just fucked himself hard. There was no coming back from it now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! As promised, another chapter. I might just actually plop down three because of how long it’s been. I’m usually so good at updating, but I guess I’m shit at it now. Sorry! Here’s a prize for ya’. ;)

Gavin was beyond the stars for the week coming; they closed their case with the shooter, his alibi not meeting the cut, and they were quick to slap the cuffs on him. Housing aid had downed another case, and was easily passed over to Hank who dealt with close domestic abuse cases. Two more cases popped in for the tail end of the week, and Gavin shrugged them off. He was eyeing his file for a while before Fowler was making his way across the precinct with someone trailing behind. 

Gavin grabbed his coffee cup and locked his file away starting for the break room, absent minded of Fowler’s following. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Fowler’s voice raided the room. 

“Sergeant Reed, can I have a moment of your time?” He asked. 

“Shoot.” He said, blankly pouring sugar in his coffee. 

Fowler leaned in sight, and glanced to his absent actions. “There's someone I'd like you to meet.” 

Gavin poured milk into his coffee, giving it a stir, and bringing it up to his lips gently. 

“From the county precinct, this is Lieutenant Jack Anderson. He'll be working here from here on out.” 

Gavin turned just as the coffee touched his tongue, and he  **A)** burnt his tongue with an instinct to seize away and  **B)** choked on it sizzling down his throat. There was a  _ big  _ reason behind it. 

_ Jack  _ stood in front of him; tall, handsome, and  _ in uniform.  _ He seemed pleased with Gavin’s reaction upon realizing who he was instantly.

Fowler cupped Gavin’s back, “Are you alright?”

Gavin put his hand up, putting his cup down, and coughed it out. Clearing his throat, “I'm fine. The coffee’s fucking hot.” 

Jack smirked, “Sergeant Reed, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along with each other, and I could learn a thing or two about your work ethic.” He stood with his hands behind his back. 

Gavin eyed him;  _ was this happening?  _ And  _ what the fuck was happening?  _

“Lieutenant Anderson will be working with you from now on on the Polaroid case and any other case. Consider it authoritative help for the department.” 

“Polaroid?” Gavin questioned, “I don't need help on the case.” 

“You signed the papers last week.” 

Gavin paused.

“You  _ did  _ read  _ all  _ your papers, didn't you?”

Gavin paused. It could've been when Gavin wrote his signature in frustration that he signed off on some things he shouldn't have. He stared, “Yeah.” He said, sounding a little less believable. 

Fowler furrowed his brow.

“Look, I just forgot. I got a lot on my plate right now.” 

“I believe that's why I'm here. To level with you.” Jack said. 

Gavin glared at him.

He smirked.

“Well, Lieutenant Anderson’s precinct needs outside help. It's one of the many offices that are doing connective work.” 

“I'm sorry-  _ Anderson?”  _

“Hopefully this doesn't mess things up.” Fowler said, “We have a Hank Anderson on our team.” He told Jack.

“We have no relation, I can assure you.” Jack stated.

“There was no telling in the difference.” Fowler joked. “I'll show you around-”

“Captain Fowler.” Called an officer, “There's a Captain Takeshi on the line for you.” 

He huffed, “Give me one minute.” He took for the phones. 

Gavin eyed Jack as he watched Fowler walk off, then his eyes turned all attention to the very frustrated and displeased Gavin. 

Jack smiled, “ _ Sergeant  _ Gavin Reed. I was surprised that I would see you here. When you said you renewed your gun license, I didn't think you were an officer of the law.” 

“ _ Staff  _ Sergeant.” But it didn't help his stance. Practically speaking - Lieutenant outranked Staff Sergeant. 

Jack nodded with that annoyingly sexy smirk on his lips. 

“Are you fucking with me right now? I turn every corner and you show up.” Gavin stated. 

Jack furrowed his brow, “I'm not sure I understand.” 

“First the bar, then the hospital, and now  _ here _ ?” 

Jack was now set in confusion. 

“Who the fuck are you really?” He asked.

Jaliyah, who hadn't been around long enough for the conversation, entered the room for coffee. She was on call but enjoyed walking in and stealing buckets of coffee for herself. “Uh, oh, someone hasn't had their cup of the morning.” She remarked. “Excuse me,” she said around Jack but meeting his eyes she realized. “Oh! It's you!” She said happily. “From the bar.” 

“Yeah. Jack.” 

She shook his hand, “It's so nice to see you again. Different scene and all. You look good in uniform-” 

“Did you know he was a cop?” Gavin questioned. 

“Yeah.” She said, “That's how we got talking at the bar. He's from the county precinct-”

“I know.” 

She put her hands up, “Alright, I didn't know if you knew.” She poured herself a cup of coffee. “What're you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?” 

“Sergeant Reed requested help from our precinct and signed off on an official document.”

“Uh, oh, Gavin doesn't do paperwork.” She remarked. 

“Could you get out of the room?” Gavin muttered. 

“I'm getting coffee, and then I'll be out.” Sbe insisted calmly. 

“Fine.” Gavin took his boiling brew and rounding the two. 

Jack followed. “We're partners now, Serg. I believe we should be attached at the hip just until I know the precinct well enough.” 

“Fuck you.” Gavin turned to him and stopped.

“You already did.” He smirked.

Gavin grunted and turned away.

Fowler inclined his head to Gavin covering the receiver, “Hey, do you mind showing him around? This is an important call.” 

Gavin clenched his teeth, “Of course.” 

Fowler smiled, “Thank you.” He went back to directing his attention on the call. 

Gavin started for his desk, and slouched down into his seat. He set his coffee down as Jack crossed the front of his desk, he looked across the precinct and back to Gavin. 

“Where should I settle in?” 

“I don't know, I don't care.” He huffed, looking through his computer. Not to do work but to avoid staring. 

Jack smirked and looked over to the siding desk, temporarily empty. He dragged the chair over and sat facing Gavin. 

Gavin looked over and raised an eyebrow, “Are you just gonna sit there all day?” 

“Do you have a case to overlook?” He asked. 

“No.” 

“A place as busy as this, I'd assume you had tons of work to do.” 

“Yeah, well, I don't know what kind of shit show you run at your little office but I get work done.” He huffed.

“And I don't? I quite remember doing  _ all  _ the work at one point.” He teased. 

Gavin shut his eyes, keeping those flooding images behind the floodgates in his head. He couldn't get a hard on here at work, not while his  _ one-night-not-really-stand  _ was sitting feet from him in  _ uniform  _ and a rank higher than him. In one way and many another, Gavin  _ was _ his bitch. He wouldn't let him win, not when he lost so many times before to him. 

Gavin rolled his neck, and continued at fumbling through old emails and occupying himself. He could see Jack's reflection in the computer, and even  _ that _ was bothersome. He drank down his coffee eagerly, even as it sat scorching hot, just to find some sort of need for attention. When the coffee was downed, and he locked his computer, he stood up abruptly. Jack had been scrolling through his phone, updating other officers from his precinct of his duties and theirs while he was away. 

He looked up at Gavin, “Where are you going?” 

“For a smoke. Don't follow me.” He growled deeply and rounded the desk to the front door. He'd been itching for cigarettes but too bothered to move. The moment he got that first drag of his cigarette he felt like he was living and dying in one breath. 

He leaned up against one of the posts of the smoking area, one not many people bothered sitting by, and closed his eyes with every drag. It was out before he could savor it's bitter and addictive taste. He was contemplating on another, just lighting it up with that same all black, slimming uniform appeared in his peripheral view. He glanced over and cursed to himself as he was spotted. He clenched his jaw, tapping the ashes off the end. 

Jack leaned across from him and eyed him carefully. The whole area reeked badly of cigarettes, no one smoked as much as Gavin. But surprisingly, the smell didn't attach to his clothes like most people would’ve thought. Gavin watched him from behind the smoke he was blowing; his eyes were  _ blue.  _ Pale, icy, and intimidating. It made Gavin’s knees weak with how he looked at him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Gavin mumbled. 

Jack stared, “You already know that answer. It's plain enough.” 

Gavin scoffed. “You're like a fucking ghost.” 

“Was our last encounter  _ that  _ haunting?” He asked, “I thought it was rather pleasant.” He stated, “The blowjob after was phenomenal.” 

“Would you shut your fucking mouth?” Gavin glanced around. 

“There's no one around.” He paused, “Are you scared someone will realize how submissive you are?” 

“I don't need anyone finding out anything about my personal business. My life is my own fucking business, so you keep your mouth shut, and we won't have any problems.” 

“It's nothing to be ashamed about. I know plenty of people who liked giving the power to someone else for once, there's something exhilarating about it. Someone's life, someone's pleasure in your hands. Feels nice.” He insisted, “To be honest, I enjoyed it. You were the best fuck I've had in years.” 

Gavin didn't know if he should be embarrassed or flattered. He just got a verbal agreement about their sex, and normally he never got to hear the other side of opinion. 

Jack stepped forward, a foot between them. “I would do it again some time.” He plucked the cigarette from Gavin’s lips, “This time no alcohol. It stuns my performance.”

He took a drag of the cigarette bravely and grimaced stubbing it out on the pillar Gavin leaned on. 

“I've always hated Marlboro’s.” His breath smoke filled and stuffing Gavin’s nose. “You should quit smoking.” He stared down into Gavin’s eyes. “Wouldn't want to age that face of yours.” Tapping Gavin’s chin with his knuckles, he turned for the precinct doors. 

Gavin felt it rolling in like a snowball on a hill as he watched Jack walk off. There were a series of things going on in his body and on his mind, one of many was anger to his perfectly good cigarette being squashed out and his sexual frustration of the said cigarette being taken from his very lips to someone else's. Another was just the very energy radiating off of Jack, how he entered the room and everyone watched. He just got Gavin going, raring to grab him and slam him into the nearest sturdy object and do so many dirty things to him. 

Gavin was willing to sacrifice his job just to see Jack in uniform splayed out on his desk. But that was a fantasy he couldn't risk being so close to Fowler’s office, only in his dreams could he get worked up, and fuck Jack over case files he didn't care about while the whole precinct watched. 

Gavin shifted in his jeans, pulling his zipper from his growing dick, and cursed internally. Why the  _ fuck  _ is this happening to him? He just wanted  _ one  _ night to enjoy himself and someone else, and suddenly they became everyone around him. 

What Hell had he entered and where was the nearest exit sign? 

  
  
  


The first day was Hell. Gavin barely left with his life intact, he had to keep adjusting his ass in his seat because of how uncomfortable his semi was. He begged it to go away, prayed that no one noticed when he got up for coffee. Even if they did, he wouldn’t feel better about the fact that people were watching. It felt like the whole precinct was watching but in fact just Jack was. He’d see every shift, and his eyes would follow the swivel of Gavin’s hips. His unconscious lick of the lips and clenching of his jaw. 

It warmed him to see his lasting effect on him. 

Gavin clocked out for the night and took for his car with a quick goodbye to whomever cared, he felt the looming shadow linger over his shoulder, be it intuition but he turned around. He spotted Jack thanking a driver as he jogged across the street and caught Gavin’s eyes. He stopped just in front of him. 

“You heading out?” Jack asked.

“No, I’m going to the bar and coming back.” Gavin retorted, his keys jingling in hand. “ _ Yes,  _ dipshit, I’m leaving.”

Jack stared, “You know,” he glanced around before taking a step forward, “I’d watch your tone with me.” 

“And why’s that?” 

Jack’s hand wound up in Gavin’s collar and shoved him back into the car enough to wiggle it, he hovered over Gavin like a tower. He spoke quietly, breath closely waving over Gavin’s eyelashes and lips. “You may be the top dog in your precinct, but you’re still a lower rank than me. I worked for my position from the start while you were given it for good ethics. Act as tough as you want, but I know how to make you squeal.”

Gavin was being a little shit, trapped like this, he had no other defense. “Is that so?” He gulped.

“I don’t even have to make you beg,” his hands played at the seam of his jeans, his nail dragging over the track of his zipper. He leaned down, whispering into Gavin’s ear, his lips cusping the rim of it. “And you already get hot and bothered.”

Gavin snatched his hand and Jack stepped back to look at him. Gavin was glaring as best as he could, shoving his hand away, and desperately trying to remove his hand in his shirt. “You better watch yourself. I don’t give a fuck who you are, or what rank you are. I don’t need you around. The only reason you’re here is because of some piece of paper, nothing more.”

“Your signature was at the bottom of the page, meaning you needed me.”

“You bet your ass, if you try anything, if you think you can run my department better than me, I’ll send you back to where you came from.” 

“Is that how you think this works?”

“That’s how it’s gonna work.” Gavin managed to rip himself free finally. 

“You should really read the fine print before you sign your department off.” He remarked. 

Gavin paused, furrowing his brow, and Jack looked him down once before meeting his eyes again. 

“Don’t believe me, you can read the document down. I don’t believe you read it through the first time.” He turned away for the street. “Bright and early, tomorrow morning, I expect you in uniform.” 

Gavin scoffed, “Yeah, I’ll fetch it out,  _ just  _ for you.” He muttered. He shook his head turning for his car, “Fucking prick.” 

The moment he sat down in his car, the panic set in. What did he sign up for? What exactly did he sign? Was he just fucking around with him? Was he being serious? Gavin threw a fit in his driver’s seat, and slammed his fist into the steering wheel. It didn’t help his situation being the tightest in his own jeans. He wanted to strangle the fucker but felt it would only bring both of them pleasure; Jack would get pleasure out of being choked and Gavin would only get pleasure out of choking his ass out. 

He’d have to reluctantly and angrily tug on his own dick that night and every night following. This wasn’t going to be easy, and Gavin sure as Hell wouldn’t enjoy it. 

  
  
  


Gavin walked in the next day and the desk beside his was flooded with paperwork, he furrowed his brow at it, and saw that the name tag had been easily turned over with a  _ Lieu. J. Anderson  _ on it. He wanted to break the desk, throw the chair, and burn the white jacket hanging on the back of it. From a close distance he could hear Jack’s voice, and beside him Hue and Tiff were following with questions. He handed them paperwork and they walked off. 

“Lieutenant, here’s the stats you wanted from the labs.” Rick said.

“Thank you.” He hummed. 

“Um, Lieutenant.” Fabio called, “You have a caller on line two from the Transportation Department.” 

“Thank you.” He glanced over to Gavin in his usual jacket and tee shirt get up, and to his desk. He picked up the phone eyeing Gavin as he took off his jacket, and settled in to his desk. “Yes, sir. How can I be of service to you?” He questioned, scooping a pen and paper into his hands, the phone between his shoulder and cheek. He hummed with every note he’d taken, and took the phone in hand. “I’ll see what I can do about it. Thank you for your time.” He said before hanging up. “Officer Holi.” He said from his desk.

Holi looked up from her desk, “Yeah?”

He held out his notepad, “This is for you, bring whomever you think will help you get the job done.”

Holi collected the note and grabbed Hue.

“Woah, woah, you can’t just send them off. I have work for them.”

“And I sorted them out for you while you were at home still sleeping.” Jack stated. “I’m not here to steal your job, Sergeant, I’m here to make your job easier but that doesn’t mean you get to make mine Hell.” He said, “Good morning to you too.” He lingered in the open space behind his desk, having not once sat down. “I see you’re in your usual clothes.”

“What of it?”

“Sergeant, do you not pride yourself and your job?”

“I don’t have to look the part to walk into work every day.”

“If you don’t have a sense of pride in what you do.”

Gavin glared, “I clock in, and clock out like everyone here. I do my work, and get out. I don’t owe any favors to you or Fowler. If he asks, I’ll give him the same response.” Gavin turned in his chair. 

Jack neared closer, “And did you have time to look over your documents?”

“For a matter of fact I did.” Gavin said, “Check the shredder.”

Jack eyed him, and his eerie silence brought Gavin to a halt. He looked up to see Jack cracking his neck, and returning his gaze back to Gavin. He didn’t know a better sight than a man ready to fight, maybe it wasn’t the best if he was going to fight Gavin. “Have it your way, Serg. But let’s be clear, I’m here to help you, nothing more and nothing less. The moment you confuse personal with business, it’s your problem. Don’t make it mine too.” Jack turned away from Gavin and sat down at his desk.

Gavin watched him and felt the fire coil up in him.  _ Oh _ , he wanted to fight that guy. He almost began to regret having sex with him, but a part of him knew it was the best damn thing that happened to him. This was only the beginning, how long this would last - the world didn’t know enough to tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Gavin’s flaw is laziness in reading paperwork. But that’s a whole mood with my every day life. ;) Gavin’s such a hothead and jealous easily. But anyone would be with something new in their territory. But, my guy, he’s only so tall. Jack’s taller and broader. He can’t fight him alone. (Shrugs) Stick around for more! 
> 
> Take care! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos, do as you please. :) Take care of yourselves; drink plenty of water, eat your three meals, watch a good movie you love re-watching, discover a new book, or just lounge in a warm bath. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll consider this being a book.


End file.
